


Red Carpet Affair

by starseternalnighttriumphant



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseternalnighttriumphant/pseuds/starseternalnighttriumphant
Summary: Aelin Galathynius is an average young woman - she works, she pays rent, she has a ridiculous crush on a major movie star. But somehow, her celebrity dreams come true and she gets swept off her feet for a night of passion with the gorgeous Rowan Whitethorn. Rowan is used to adoring fans, but Aelin is unlike anyone he's ever met - and he wants to keep her. One night turns into more and Aelin and Rowan both find themselves in danger of succumbing to the feelings underlying their intense and torrid affair.AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is very smut heavy. If you don't like reading that, then don't read it.





	1. Chapter 1

Aelin Galathynius giggled as her best friend Lysandra finished up her makeup, trying not to move too much lest it get messed up. 

“I’ve never seen you so excited,” Lysandra laughed as she finished up with some setting spray.

“Are you kidding me?” Aelin said, standing up to go pull on her dress. “Not only is my favorite book series being made into a movie, but my favorite actor is one of the main leads.”

She sighed heavenly, tugging on her long, black gown. It flowed to the floor, tight through the waist but billowing out around her. Her golden blonde hair was in a bun at the base of her neck, and her lips were painted a deep red. She looked stunning. 

“I can’t believe you won these tickets, Lys,” she commented, shoving diamond studs into her ears. 

“Anything to make your dream of meeting Rowan Whitethorn come true,” her friend cooed, blowing kisses at her. 

Aelin laughed again and grabbed Lysandra’s arm, tugging her out of their shared apartment and down to the limousine that was waiting to take them to the red carpet movie premiere of Throne of Glass, the first movie in what she hoped would continue to be a seven part movie series, as same as the number of books there were.

Champagne was waiting for them as the driver sped through the busy streets of Orynth, the capital of her home country Terrasen. Half an hour later, the door was being opened for them by a gentleman who would guide them through the premiere experience.

“Good evening, ladies. Are you Aelin Galathynius and Lysandra Ashryver?” he asked.

“Yes we are,” Aelin confirmed, shaking his hand.

“Perfect! My name is Luca. If you’ll follow me, you two will actually be walking down the red carpet before the cast.”

Aelin shot Lysandra a surprised look and then asked Luca, “We will?”

He nodded emphatically, giving them a smile that revealed he was probably not much older than her. “Yes ma’am. You’ll be walking along with the directors and producers and then taken to a private lounge for the pre-party with the cast.”

She was sure she had died and gone to heaven. Not only was she about to walk down a red carpet like royalty, she was going to be at a party in close proximity to her celebrity crush. She wiped her now sweaty palms on her dress and the two followed Luca to where the carpet began. Several other men and women stood there, some which she vaguely recognized. Famous directors and producers that had worked on this movie. Luca instructed them on what to do and then flitted to the opposite side of the long walkway after telling them he would be waiting for them there. 

Aelin took a deep breath and traveled with Lysandra down the red carpet, pausing at points as cameras flashed from all around, binding her. She kept her winning smile on her face, arm loose around her friend's waist until they moved all the way down the walkway and out of the spotlight. 

“Wow, that was intense,” Aelin chuckled.

Lysandra nodded in agreement. “I think I’ve gone permanently blind.”

She laughed as Luca shooed them into the convention center where the premiere screening would take place. He led them to a large lounge where waiters were buzzing around, putting the final touches on everything so that it was perfect. 

“I’ll stay until the cast and company arrive and then you two are free to mingle with them!” Luca beamed. “Then you just follow them when it’s time for the viewing. There’s an after party and you can decide at any time when to go home. Ask one of the waiters for me and I’ll get you back to the limo.”

The young women thanked him as he went off to find them some champagne. Aelin turned to Lysandra, a huge grin on her face. 

“How can I ever repay you for this? I’m over the moon, Lys,” she breathed, squeezing her friend’s arm excitedly.

Lysandra waved her comment away. “Nonsense. You gave me Aedion, so I figure I’ll return the favor by giving you the chance to charm the socks of Rowan Whitethorn.”

Aelin rolled her eyes. “He probably won’t give me the time of day.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re not only drop dead gorgeous, but you’re a new face. He’ll fall in love with you the moment he sees you,” Lys winked and thanked Luca as he came bustling up with glasses of champagne for them.

The trio made polite conversation, though Aelin’s eyes constantly wandered to the entrance, hoping to see Rowan Whitethorn walk through the doors. She downed the rest of her champagne and murmured to Lysandra about getting a stronger drink at the bar, gliding off towards the glass construction that looked more like an attraction than a bar. 

“Rum and coke, please,” she asked the bartender, who nodded and turned towards the wall of alcohol.

“Make that two,” came a smooth, silky, male voice from behind her.

She froze, knowing exactly whose voice it was. She had heard it on so many movies, had squealed at his laughter on interviews. She spun around and there he was.

He was much more handsome in person. He was easily six inches taller than her, clad in a form-fitting black suit. His cropped silver hair was slicked back artfully, his pine green eyes roving over her sensually before meeting hers. His full lips curved in a slight smirk, the line of his jaw cut from marble. 

“You’re Rowan Whitethorn,” she breathed, the only words falling out of her dumbass mouth as she was finally face to face with her celebrity crush.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Rowan Whitethorn’s mouth spread into a sensual grin. “I am indeed. And you are?”

Aelin twirled her earring in her lobe, the only thing that gave away her nerves. “Aelin Galathynius. My friend and I were the ones who won the tickets to the premiere.”

The bartender placed their drinks on the counter and Rowan gestured for them to sit. She did, the slit in her dress falling away to reveal an expanse of smooth, tanned leg. She downed half her drink in one go, wondering how she was going to get through talking to the beautiful man beside her. 

“So are you a fan, then?” he asked her, finger swirling over the rim of his glass.

She nodded, a smile flashing across her face. “I am. The books are my favorite series. I wrote my college dissertation on them.”

He rose an eyebrow and Aelin immediately cursed herself for letting her inner geek pop up. 

“That’s interesting actually. What’s your degree in?”

“English and writing. I work at a publishing company in the city,” she told him, sipping her drink.

“I bet you’re good at what you do,” he murmured, eyes roving over her face.

She could feel a blush creeping across her face. “Thanks. I hope so.”

Someone called for everyone to start heading towards the movie room, startling her out of the stare she was giving Rowan.

“Shall we?” he asked, offering his arm.

She stood, twining her arm through his. 

She’d definitely died and gone to heaven.

-

The movie had been everything and more. The directors and actors had blown her expectations out of the water. It had followed the plot of the book almost to a tee, and by the end she was on her feet clapping as the end credits rolled up the screen.

She had changed into a different dress, a little black cocktail dress, Lysandra at her side in red as they headed into the after party. It was significantly more packed, with more celebrities and influencers and friends of celebrities all mingling and dancing and drinking. 

“This is crazy,” Lysandra laughed, coming back to Aelin’s side with drinks.

Aelin grinned, taking the drink. “I know. It’s like we’re living a different life.”

“And you know what?” Lysandra told her over the music, their heads close together so they could hear each other. “A certain hot celebrity hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off of you since we entered the room.”

Aelin’s eyes shot around the room, finding Rowan standing in a loose circle of celebrities and friends. His eyes connected with hers and she quickly looked away, back to Lysandra. 

“He is not,” she argued, despite the proof she’d just witnessed.

“Aelin, you’re such a bad liar,” Lysandra grinned. “Go talk to him!”

“I don’t want to leave you here.”

Her friend just rolled her eyes and shoved her towards him. “Go!”

Aelin shook her head at her friend and then headed over to where her celebrity crush was standing. His eyes watched her as she came up, joining the small circle. 

“Hello again,” she greeted him.

Rowan smirked at her and before he could respond, the beautiful man next to him was grinning, stepping up to her. Rowan Whitethorn’s best friend, Fenrys Moonbeam. HIs blonde curls were pulled up into a man bun, his tan skin stunning against his white dress shirt.

“Hello beautiful. I haven’t seen you around before,” he flirted. 

“That’s because she was one of the people to win tickets to the premiere, Fen. Back off,” Rowan told him, elbowing him in the side playfully.

Fenrys laughed and looked between his friend and Aelin. “Claimed her for yourself already, I see. Fine fine. I’ll go find another pretty lady to charm.”

He winked at her and then dove into the crowd, disappearing. Aelin turned to Rowan, smiling. 

“How did you like the movie?” he asked.

“It was… amazing. It really blew my expectations away,” she replied, downing the rest of her drink.

His answering grin was breathtaking. “I’m glad we could blow your expectations away.”

“The night’s still young, Rowan Whitethorn. Why don’t you blow away my expectations a little more out on the dancefloor?” she asked coyly, grabbing his hand and pulling him to where a crowd of people were dancing along to a DJ playing music.

“It’d be my pleasure,” he rumbled, and his hand came up to grab her hips as they began to move in time with the music.

Aelin lost track of time as she danced, and drank, and danced, and drank some more. She couldn’t focus on anything except the way Rowan’s chest felt against her back, the fire that erupted along her skin as his hands trailed up and down her arms, over her neck. She was drunk, on alcohol and on him. 

As the song came to an end, he pulled her away from the crowd and she thought they were going to get another drink when he passed the bar and pulled her into an alcove. Before she could ask what he was doing, his lips were on hers, his hands braced on either side of her head. She froze for a moment before she reciprocated, her hands wrapping around the back of his neck.

She couldn’t believe this was happening. In all her wildest fantasies, and there had been a lot, she had never expected there would be a day they’d come true. 

His hand came down from the wall and traced over her jaw before gripping it, pulling away from her. They were breathing hard, Rowan’s head tilted in almost a predatory way.

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No,” she breathed.

“Good,” he replied darkly before descending his lips on hers again.

His tongue slipped between her lips and they battled for dominance, her fingers curling in his hair. One of his hands went to her waist, digging into the fabric, as the other trailed down her side, coming to rest on the hem of her dress. His fingers inched up her thigh and then brushed against her panties, feeling the evidence of what his kisses were doing to her.

His mouth left hers, stroking her through the thin fabric of her underwear. She gasped out, head resting against the wall. He placed kisses on her neck, humming against her skin.

“Maybe it’s time to take you home, princess,” he murmured and then bit her gently.

“Please,” she whimpered.

He pulled away from her, the sudden loss of contact almost shocking. He winked at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room and through a series of hallways that led to a private lot with cars waiting to take celebrities home. He pulled keys out of his pocket and led her to a brand new BMW. He opened the door for her and she slid in, still reeling from his mouth and his hands on her. 

He got in and peeled out of the lot, driving through the city. Aelin got out her phone and sent a quick text to Lysandra.

_ R is taking me back to his place.... I’ll see you in the morning. _

A text immediately came back.

_ You lucky BITCH. I can’t wait to hear all about it. Xx _

Aelin grinned at her screen before putting her phone back in her purse. She looked to Rowan, the lights of the city illuminating his profile. His hand came over to rest on her thigh, thumb rubbing along the skin of her inner thigh. She shivered and she could’ve sworn Rowan pressed harder on the gas. 

Minutes later he was pulling into a private parking garage, parking flawlessly. He got out and helped her out, holding her hand as he led her to an elevator. He keyed in a code and they rode up. The whole time, his hand was in hers and she kept sneaking glances at him. 

The elevator binged and opened up to a hallway that just had one door. He unlocked it and lead her in, and she was barely able to take in the amazing, spacious penthouse apartment before Rowan spun her around, hands coming to cup her face. 

“You can tell me stop at any time,” he breathed before bringing his lips to hers, devouring her in a long, passionate kiss. 

He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and he deftly walked up the stairs and into a bedroom, his bedroom. He set her down, hands drifting to yank her dress up and off her, leaving her in nothing but some panties. He pulled back to look at her, rubbing a finger over his lip. 

“You’re so gods damn beautiful,” he murmured before kissing down her chest.

Her head fell back, mouth parted as his mouth moved down her body, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it once before continuing. His lips reached the waistband of her panties and he looked up at her, their eyes meeting as he hooked his fingers into them and pulled them down. She stepped out of them and she let out a gasp as his mouth immediately went to the juncture of her thighs, tongue swirling around her clit.

She moaned, and he moved so fast, standing back up and setting her on his bed, her on her back as he found his way between her legs again, her calves resting on his shoulders. His tongue moved between her folds and she let out a loud moan that had him chuckling against her. His tongue worked her in tight, fast circles, his mouth pulling at her clit every so often. Moments later, two of his fingers moved into her, pumping at a sinful pace, curling inside of her as his tongue continued to assault her clit. She squirmed against him, her hands coming to grip his hair, tugging on it gently.

“Rowan,” she groaned, and his fingers picked up their pace.

Her walls started to clench around his fingers, and she knew she was close. She called out his name again and his fingers hit her g-spot again and again, his teeth pulling her clit into his mouth. 

It was all too much as she came undone, crying out and shaking, spasming around his fingers. He stroked her through her orgasm, and came up to kiss her, the taste of her on his lips as he kissed her thoroughly. She moaned into his mouth and impatiently ripped at his clothes, pulling them off until he was naked above her, the length of him hard and ready for her.

“Take me,” she breathed against his lips.

He gripped her leg, wrapping it around his waist as he entered her in one thrust. She groaned against his mouth, his teeth catching her bottom lip in his mouth to cover up the noise. They adjusted to the size of each other for a moment before he moved again, rocking into her.

She moaned as he stroked into her a few times, and let out a string of curses as he pulled out. He rolled her over and gripped her hair, and she gasped as he hauled her back against his chest. He entered her again, and the curses falling from her lips were different this time. He huffed a laugh against her neck as he moved against her slowly, building her up.

“You feel so good princess,” he murmured against her neck, picking up his pace.

She cried out as the position they were in allowed him to hit the one spot inside of her easily. He slammed into her and a deep groan came from her throat. Rowan rested one hand against her hip, the other hand coming up to grip her neck. He pulled her back so that he was kissing her, his grip on her neck tightening slightly, leaving her breathless. 

She was so beyond gone in her pleasure, she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. Her nails dug into the skin of the arm that held her neck, and she clenched around him, drawing out a groan from him. His fingers pressed into her throat more, her breaths coming out shallowly. Seconds later he relieved the pressure as he slammed into her hard and tears pricked her eyes as the pleasure became almost unbearable. 

His hand that had been on her hip moved to her clit, pushing down on it and rubbing it roughly. His fingers at her throat gripped her tighter again, his cock hitting her g-spot mercilessly. Tears were running down her face, and shattered breaths escaped her as his thrusts reached their peak.

“Are you going to come for me baby?” he asked in her ear.

She could feel her legs start to shake, her walls beginning to spasm again.

“Please daddy,” she groaned, breathless from the pressure on her neck.

At her words, his hips stuttered and she felt his cock twitch inside of her. He pressed down on her clit, rubbing it hard, almost too hard as he fucked her faster, his hand tightening to the point it left her breathless.

“Come for daddy, baby,” he demanded, the sheer dominance in his voice sending her over the edge.

His grip on her throat left completely as she shattered around him, unraveling as she cried out his name, clenching around his cock tightly. She fell to the bed, back arched, and Rowan couldn’t hold it anymore, releasing himself inside her as he groaned out her name, stroking her through their orgasms.

He fell on top of her gently, both of them shaking as they came down from their high. He pressed kisses to one spot on her shoulder until they stopped shaking. He pulled out of her gently and she whimpered at the loss of him. She rolled onto her back and looked up at him, their chests pressed together.

He gripped her jaw and kissed her, slowly and languidly. They lazily kissed until he pulled back, noses brushing.

She didn’t get any sleep that night.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Aelin woke up to the sun streaming through floor to ceiling windows, woke up to sheets that didn’t feel like the soft Jersey cotton of her own. She woke up in a bed that was bigger than hers, with another body draped over her. 

She squinted as she took in the room. It was massive, and only contained a TV mounted to the wall, the bed, and nightstands on either side. Sleek, sophisticated, it seemed like a bedroom that wasn’t used for anything besides sleep. 

_ And sex _ , she thought as she turned her head, taking in the man beside her. His arm was thrown around her waist, his back muscles gloriously on display. His silvery hair was mussed from sleep and from her fingers pulling at it, and his green eyes were closed, still asleep.

She bit her lip as she studied him, still not quite believing she was naked in bed with an equally naked Rowan Whitethorn. She’d never thought her wildest fantasies would ever come true. And gods, did this exceed her fantasies. She’d never slept with someone like him, and she was afraid that she would never be able to get enough. 

Sighing and carefully moving his arm from her waist, she slipped out of bed, pulling on his dress shirt from last night. She buttoned it up as she descended the sleek metal stairs, cool against her bare feet. She took in the open living room with more floor to ceiling windows and the open kitchen and dining area, all three rooms combined into one huge space. She rummaged through the kitchen, looking for things she could cook for breakfast. 

She pulled out ingredients for pancakes, some fruit from the fridge, and got to work. She turned on the iPod dock sitting on the kitchen island, music drifting through the kitchen as she began to cook. 

_ Frank Sinatra. Who would’ve thought? _ she giggled to herself as the singer’s silky voice floated around her. She was halfway through making pancakes, her hips swaying to I’ve Got You Under My Skin, when she spun around to wash her hands at the island bar sink. But when she turned around, Rowan was sitting there, a finger running over his lips that were twisted in an amused smirk. She gasped, not expecting him to be there, shirtless and in gray sweatpants. 

“You scared me,” she mumbled, washing her hands before turning the music down.

“Please, don’t stop on my account,” he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the pancakes, taking them off the griddle. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

She knew by his tone he didn’t mean breakfast. Her toes curled against the cool tile floor. She placed some pancakes on two plates and turned back to him, an innocent smile on her face.

“Good, because I made pancakes.”

-

Throughout breakfast, they exchanged details about themselves back and forth. Rowan hadn’t realized he wanted to be an actor until he was in high school and had been forced to do a theatre class. Aelin had wanted to be a writer ever since she had been little. Rowan’s parents were estranged, and he only heard from his mother every so often. Aelin’s parents had died in a car accident five years ago. Both of them had no siblings, but Aelin had a cousin who was as much of a brother to her as he could be. Rowan didn’t like the constant paparazzi. Aelin had been a fan of his longer than she cared to admit. 

As they finished up breakfast, Rowan took her hand in his. She looked to him with a smile that was quickly wiped away as he sucked her fingers clean of remaining syrup, his tongue flicking against the pad of her fingers.

“What are you doing?” she murmured, her eyes trained on his movements.

His eyes flicked to hers as he took her index fingers into his mouth, biting down gently, causing her to inhale sharply. He put her hand down and slid off the bar stool, wrapping his hands around her waist under his shirt she had on.

“I’m still hungry,” he told her in a low voice, head cocked. 

Before she could open her mouth, Rowan picked her up off the stool and set her on the island bar, pushing her to lay down. His hands were on her thighs, pulling them apart as he knelt before her, his mouth descending between her legs. 

She moaned at the first lick of his tongue, fingers carding through his hair. His tongue slipped between her folds, relishing in the fact that within seconds she was soaking wet. He circled around her clit, pulling at it with his lips, causing her to cry out. His fingers traveled up her inner thigh before plunging into her, a move that had her back arching against the cool marble of the counter.

He pumped in and out of her torturously, fingers curled to hit her g-spot, which he did again and again as his teeth nipped at her folds. She writhed beneath him, hands gripping his hair tightly as he buried his face into her pussy. He pulled her sensitive nub into his mouth, sucking on it like candy as his fingers scissored inside her. She clenched around his fingers, ready to drop off over the edge.

“Please,” she begged, almost sobbing. 

He hummed against her clit, tongue licking back and forth fast as he pushed his fingers as deep as they could go. His name tumbled from her lips as she spasmed around his fingers, legs shaking as he stroked her through her orgasm. He released her clit, kissing up her body as she came down from her high. His mouth latched onto hers, inserting his tongue in her mouth to let her taste herself. She moaned into him, her tongue lazily battling with his until she was officially sated from her orgasm.

He pulled back to look at her, her flushed cheeks and sex-hooded eyes. She ran a finger over his lips as they stayed in their position, her legs around his wait, him bent over her. 

“Are you satisfied now?” she asked, an eyebrow raised as she smirked.

He let out a dark chuckle, kissing her again. “Show me what that mouth of yours can do, princess.”

“Anything for you daddy,” she cooed as she slipped down his body to pull down his sweats.

-

“I know, I know,” Aelin huffed as she ran into her office, door slamming behind her as she pulled off her sunglasses and threw her bag on her desk. “I’m late.”

Lysandra looked up from her desk on the opposite side of the room, throwing a smirk her friend’s way. “Only by a few minutes.”

Aelin rolled her eyes as she sat down, turning her computer on and going through the papers on her desk that she already needed to tend to. She sighed, not ready for a day full of meetings with authors and hours of editing. A soft ding came from her purse and she fished her phone out of it, looking at the text that sat on her screen. 

_ My bed feels empty without you… hope to see you again soon. _

A shit-eating grin must’ve sat on her face because she was broken out of her reverie by Lysandra’s tinkling laughter. 

“What?” she asked, looking up to her friend.

“Honey, you got it so bad. I didn’t even have to ask who it was. You just got this dopey look on your face,” she teased.

She felt heat spread across her cheeks, looking to the closed door before turning back to her best friend.

“Lys… it was so good,” she started. “He’s just… wow. I’ve never had anyone like him.”

The brunette grinned wickedly. “I want all the sordid details later. Are you going to see him again?”

Aelin sighed, logging on to her computer. “I hope so. He told me he doesn’t have to leave just yet.”

“But?” Lysandra drawled, her brows furrowing.

Aelin shrugged, running a hand through her hair. “But nothing. I don’t know where this is gonna go. He’s a famous actor and I’m just a normal woman at the end of the day.”

“Mm,” Lysandra hummed, tapping her pen on her desk. “I saw the way he looked at you. I’m sure he’s not gonna give up on you so easily.”

Aelin frowned, about to open her mouth when their assistant Claire came in, holding a vase full of kingsflame flowers, Aelin’s favorite. 

“Miss Galathynius, these are for you,” Claire said from around the vase.

“Aelin, please Claire. We’ve been working together for months,” Aelin chided with a laugh, taking the vase from her. 

Claire grinned cheekily at her before giving a quick salute and leaving the room. Aelin placed the flowers on her desk and picked out the card from the bouquet. 

_ Kingsflame for a Queen… Thank you for this weekend. -R _

A smile broke out across her face, her teeth digging into her lip to keep a giggle from escaping her. Lysandra peeked over her shoulder and squealed, plucking the card out of her hands.

“Hey!” Aelin protested. 

Lysandra read the card a few times, a grin as huge as Aelin’s spreading across her face as she shoved the card back towards Aelin.

“I told you bitch,” Lysandra crooned, giggling. “He’s already half in love with you!”

Aelin rolled her eyes at her friend, but the smile stayed on her face as she glanced at the flowers.

_ Thank you for this weekend too _ , Aelin thought.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Friday rolled around and she was just waving goodbye to the front desk receptionist when a familiar car rolled up to where she’d exited on the sidewalk.

A slow grin stretched her lips and she shook her head as Rowan Whitethorn stepped out of his car to open the door for her. 

“Hey beautiful,” he said to her, kissing her on the cheek as she stepped into the car.

He got in and buckled his seatbelt before leaning over and taking her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. She smiled into the kiss, hand twisting in his jacket to pull him closer. He pulled back and kissed her once, twice more before drawing away and driving off into the city.

“How was your day?” he asked, twining their fingers together to rest on the center console.

“It was good. A lot of publishing was going out today, so I barely had any time to myself,” she sighed.

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, a soothing motion that had her looking over at him and grinning. He looked to her and smiled back.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked, eyes flicking back to the road.

“Because I’m still convinced this is all a dream. I’m in Rowan Whitethorn’s car and he’s taking me out to dinner. Millions of girls are extremely jealous of me right now,” she told him.

“It’s no dream, princess,” he murmured to her, kissing her knuckles. 

Minutes later he was pulling up to one of the new, fancy Italian restaurants in the city. He threw on some sunglasses and a ballcap. She slipped her own sunglasses on and eyed the streets for anyone who could’ve been paparazzi before they stepped out of the car and into the restaurant. It had been something Rowan had suggested and something she’d actually agreed to. The paparazzi were struggling to keep tabs on Rowan as he was staying in Orynth, but he knew it was a matter of time before he slipped up and they got a candid. And he didn’t want it to be when he was with Aelin. She had thanked him, not sure how she would react if the next morning her and Rowan’s face was front page of all the tabloid magazines. It would definitely make her life harder.

The waiter brought them to a discreet, secluded corner of the restaurant, the tables around the one they were seated at empty. A VIP section, Rowan had told her as they sat at the small, intimate table, their knees brushing. They looked over the menus and ordered while their waiter poured them glasses of white wine. 

She took a sip and then placed her chin on her hand, admiring the man across from her. He was in what she figured was business casual, slacks, a button up shirt and a suit jacket. No tie, and the first couple buttons were undone. He looked utterly handsome, freshly shaved and artfully tousled silver hair.

“How much longer are you here in Orynth?” she asked.

“Until the end of next week,” he answered, running a hand through his hair. “Then we’re off to do premieres in a few other countries.”

Aelin had known he wouldn’t be in town for much longer, but her heart sunk that he was about to be gone. She then chided herself; she wasn’t about to catch feelings for Rowan Whitethorn when she knew he was an A-list celebrity, who just happened to also be a one night stand. 

“Where do you get to go?” She twirled her finger around the rim of her glass and his eyes tracked the movement.

“London, Paris, Rome, Madrid, Amsterdam. The big cities.” He shrugged. “Then we get a couple weeks off and we’re back to filming for the second movie.”

She groaned. “I’m so jealous. I’ve never been outside of Terrasen.”

He was just watching her, eyes intent as he ran a finger over his bottom lip.

“Take off your panties.”

She almost choked on her wine at the sudden change in conversation, at what he had just demanded of her.

“Here? Now?” she asked, incredulity coloring her voice.

He nodded. “Here. Now.”

Her mouth fell open, but he just raised a brow at her, as if asking her to defy him. She ran her tongue over her teeth and then huffed a laugh. She smirked at him and reached under the tablecloth and beneath her dress, watching the restaurant to make sure no one happened to be looking in their direction. She slid her panties off and balled them up in her hand. She reached over the table like she was going to hold Rowan’s hand, placing them in his palm. He smirked and shoved her underwear into his jacket pocket. 

Dinner came then, and whatever game he was trying to play was put on hold as they started to eat. She twirled her spaghetti, looking up at him beneath her lashes as she placed her legs on either side of his underneath that small table. His eyes met hers and narrowed, but he said nothing as they continued eating. Nonchalantly, she let her other hand fall to her lap, sliding beneath the tablecloth again. She slid her fingers up her thigh and then circled her clit with her index finger, a small gasp escaping her lips as she found how sensitive it already was, how turned on she didn’t realize she was. She coughed to cover up the sound, and ate some more food as her finger slowly rubbed her knot in small circles. She slid her middle finger between her folds, feeling the slight wetness there. Her legs tightened around Rowan’s calves almost by their own accord, and Rowan set his fork down on his plate with a loud clang. 

“What are you doing?” he demanded, his voice low.

She tried for an innocent look and took a sip of her drink. “Nothing.”

He stared at her, and she made herself hold his gaze as she pressed down on her clit, her toes curling in her heels. His green eyes were blazing as he took in every detail about her, finally noticing that one hand was suspiciously absent from the table. His eyebrows shot up.

“Aelin. Behave,” he growled in warning, eyes narrowing as she continued to pleasure herself.

“Okay daddy,” she said breezily, her mouth falling open as she inserted her fingers into herself, thumb coming to rub her sensitive nub.

His nostrils flared, and he held a hand up to flag down the waiter. He barked at him for the check and the waiter scurried off. All the while, Aelin fingered herself, imagining they were Rowan’s fingers. She muffled a soft moan with her napkin, trying not to smirk as she watched his hands tighten their grip on the table. His eyes darkened dangerously, but before he could open his mouth, she pulled her fingers from herself and brought her hand back into view. She offered her hand to him, and he gripped her wrist, bringing her wet fingers into his mouth as he sucked them clean. They both groaned in unison, him at the taste of her and her at the feeling of his teeth biting her fingertips gently. 

He pulled away just as the waiter came with the check, and he quickly signed it and then grabbed Aelin’s hand, pulling her from the table.

“Time to go home baby,” he murmured, twining his fingers with hers, all but dragging her out of the restaurant. 

He took her back to his apartment, the same apartment she had found herself at last weekend. He closed the door behind her and then pressed her against it, causing her to gasp slightly as his hands slid down her body.

“You think it’s fun to mess with me in public?” he asked, placing his lips against her neck.

She sighed in content as his lips traveled down her lifeline, and gasped again when he gripped her jaw firmly, forcing her to meet his gaze.

“Answer me.”

“Yes,” she breathed, and a fleeting smirk flashed across his face before he released her and stepped away from her.

She blinked a few times at the sudden lack of contact, and he rubbed his thumb over his lip before nodding his head towards the stairs.

“Go up to my room,” he ordered. “Take off your dress, and wait.”

Her mouth fell open slightly at his command but he just cocked his head at her, daring her to disobey him. Something in her core tightened at his look and she bit her lip before heading upstairs into his room. She dropped her dress to the floor, standing in front of his bed, utterly naked since he still had her panties. 

She was already so turned on, the heat between her thighs almost uncomfortable. She almost groaned as Rowan came in a moment later, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. His eyes were on her the whole time, travelling up and down her body, drinking in every inch of skin displayed for him and only him. He came up to her and turned her around so she was facing away from him. His fingers ghosted over her flesh, heat prickling along her skin yet goosebumps erupted.

His fingers trailed up her arms and ran over her shoulders, hands coming to rest on them as she leaned against his chest, head back against his shoulder. His lips found her neck, planting slow, wet kisses against the sensitized skin, causing her to gasp. He let out a low chuckle before nipping at her shoulder and then rounding her to sit on the bed. He pulled his pants and underwear off in one sweep, her eyes instantly going to his proud length. He beckoned her forward with one finger and she came to stand between his legs, looking into those pine green eyes. His hands caressed her thighs, sliding up them until a finger brushed against her, her arousal more than evident. Abruptly, he plunged his finger into her, smiling at the groan that escaped Aelin’s mouth. He pumped her a couple of times before pulling his finger out as abruptly as he’d entered her. 

She let out a noise of complaint before he grabbed her and pressed her stomach down onto the bed, standing behind her. His hand slid over her ass and she pushed into his hand, which caused him to tsk and grip her hips tightly, stopping her movements.

“You just can’t wait can you?” he growled, but didn’t wait for an answer before he was rubbing his cock against her wet folds, using her slickness to make it easier to enter her. 

She moaned at the sensation, bucking against him but cried out when he smacked her ass once, twice, and then a third time. 

“You need to learn how to be patient.” He spanked her once more for good measure. “Understood?”

“Yes daddy,” she panted.

“Now tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Aelin’s eyes almost rolled back into her head. She was sure he didn’t even need to enter her before she came. The way Rowan touched her, the way he spoke to her, it hit every fantasy of hers ever. 

“Fuck me. Please,” she whined, toes curling as his cock slipped between her folds again.

“Good girl,” he praised and then entered her hard, a strangled cry falling from her lips.

He bottomed out and before waiting for her to adjust to him, he slid out and slammed back into her again, a low groan coming from deep in her throat. He started up an unforgiving pace, a pace that didn’t allow her to catch her breath as he pounded into her. His hands gripped her waist tightly, hard enough that she hoped his fingers left bruises. The only sounds chasing around the room were the carnal noises coming out of her, the sound of skin on skin, and his honeyed words as he took her.

“I can’t believe you teased me right there, in public,” he panted, giving her a hard thrust. “Should’ve taken you right there on the table.”

She didn’t have enough air to reply to him and cried out when his hand came between her and the bed, rubbing her clit. He rolled the sensitive bud between his fingers, alternating between rubbing it and pulling on it, sensations that had tears springing into her eyes as the pleasure became too much. She clenched around his cock, so close to shattering.

“Are you gonna come for me baby?” Rowan asked her, picking up his pace as her legs started to shake.

“Yes daddy,” she panted, eyes squeezing shut as she felt all her muscles begin to tighten.

“Come for me then,” he commanded, his thrusts knocking the breath out of her. “Let daddy feel you.”

His words unleashed her, and his name rang through the room as she spasmed around him, body pressing against the silk sheets as her legs gave out completely. Moments later he was following her, spilling into her as he was sheathed to the hilt, her name a mantra from his lips as he gently fell on top of her.

They shook together, Rowan pressing slow kisses to her back as she was finally able to catch her breath. Rowan rolled them over, still inside her as she landed on top of his chest. He pulled her face to his, kissing her languidly. 

She pulled back after a moment and traced her eyes over his face, running her fingers through his damp hair. She met his gaze as his fingers drew random patterns along her spine.

“I’m still surprised you have a daddy kink,” she commented, grinning.

He let out a surprised laugh, kissing her again.

“You and your mouth,” he murmured against her lips.

The throaty roll of his accent had her clenching around his cock, and he groaned into her mouth. Within seconds, he was hard within her and she let out a breathy sigh.

“Again?” she asked him cheekily.

“Oh yes, baby,” he muttered, rolling her onto her back. “Again.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Aelin was laying in bed with Rowan, his head on her chest, her hand running through his hair lazily. He left in the morning for London, and there was a heavy feeling over both of them. She didn’t want him to leave, and she was sure he didn’t want to leave either. She had spent most of the week at his place, underneath or on top of him, rolling around in the sheets nonstop. She was hoping to get him out of her system, to somehow get tired of Rowan Whitethorn, but the more they were skin on skin with each other, the more she needed him. He was more intoxicating than any drug, and she was dangerously close to overdosing on the pleasure he gave her. 

She stared up at the ceiling, her nails scratching Rowan’s scalp gently. She frowned, lost in her thoughts. She didn’t want to sound even the slightest bit desperate by asking him what he considered their relationship status to be. He was Terrasen’s playboy, an A list star with a sinful smile that could tempt any woman to fall from heavenly grace. Just because she had been warming his bed the last couple of weeks didn’t mean he was hers. They hadn’t put a label on anything, and Aelin wasn’t even sure if she wanted one. It was one thing to tumble in bed with a celebrity, but to become an official couple, to have her life and their business out for the public to see… she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that, if she would ever be ready for that.

But that didn’t stop her heart from clenching painfully at the thought of Rowan being with someone else. 

She sighed and Rowan hummed in response, kissing her chest before looking up at her. His green eyes were lazy with post-sex bliss, a slight curve to his lips as his eyes met hers.

“What is it?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

Her lips twisted as she ran a finger over his cheek. “I don’t want you to go.”

He kissed her jaw, her cheek, her nose, and then finally her lips before responding.

“I don’t want to leave you either.” He kissed her again. “But I have to.”

She sighed against his mouth and kissed him back before sitting up, clutching the sheets to her chest. Rowan rolled onto his back and ran a hand up and down her spine. She melted under his touch, only slightly wishing he didn’t have such a strong effect on her. 

“I should go,” she muttered. “Let you pack and get some sleep before you take off tomorrow.”

She felt him sit up, felt his lips plant kisses across her shoulder. Her head subconsciously lolled to the side to allow him better access to her neck, sighing in content as his mouth followed a path up to her ear. He gently bit her earlobe before placing a kiss right behind it. 

“Stay just a little bit longer,” he murmured in her ear, the husky tone of his voice sending a shiver through her body. 

She didn’t respond, just let him lay her back down on the bed, kissing down her body until he was settled between her legs, hands gripping her thighs. A moan left her lips at the first swipe of his tongue between her folds. He wasted no time getting to work, his mouth and fingers working her into a frenzy, moans and curses tumbling out of her mouth as his expertise caused her legs to start shaking.

Her hands tightened in his hair, and with one more graze of teeth against her clit, she was coming for him, hips bucking closer to his face as he let out a low chuckle. His fingers stroked her through her orgasm until she was nothing more than a trembling mess before him. He languidly kissed back up her body, deeply connecting his lips with hers as he allowed her to taste herself on his mouth. He kissed her soundly for a moment before pulling back, looking into her eyes with a sudden seriousness.

“Come with me,” he said to her, arms resting on either side of her head. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, mind still slightly hazy from pleasure. “What?”

“Come with me on the premiere tour. Travel Europe with me,” he repeated, leaning down to kiss along her jaw.

“I-” she stopped, collecting herself as she fully took in what he was demanding. “But work-”

“I’ll take care of it,” he muttered along her chin. “Let me take you to Europe.”

She grabbed his face, forcing him to meet her gaze. He looked so serious, no ounce of amusement on his face as she desperately searched it.

“Are… are you sure?” she asked him.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he told her, kissing her once, twice.

She looked him over, a smile slowly breaking across her face. She couldn’t believe the man she was looking at. He always managed to surprise her, to always keep her on her toes. She was convinced that she would wake up and this would all be a dream.

“Alright,” she breathed. “Let’s go to Europe.”

-

** _LONDON_ **

“This is beautiful, Rowan. Thank you,” she breathed as she overlooked the Thames river, golden light shining on the surface as the city was lit up around them. 

He wrapped his arms around her, chest pressing into her back as they admired the way the city seemed to pulsate in the darkness. Rowan had actually rented out a pod of the London Eye, and they were going to spend the night in it. They were at the top of the wheel, suspended above the city, a sight that took her breath away. He could’ve just booked a hotel, but he had went all out for her. 

Later that night they’d slowly explored each other, their skin illuminated by the city lights, an experience on top of the world.

-

** _PARIS_ **

“Welcome to the city of love, love,” Rowan purred as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

Her eyes quickly looked around before she focused back on his silver head, his hands gliding up her thighs to push up her skirt. She was leaned against the metal railing of the small balcony attached to their hotel room, the Parisian sun warming her scalp and Rowan’s breath warmed a completely different area of her body. 

She had half a mind to be worried someone might see or hear them, but those worries faded away with the first lick of Rowan’s tongue against her folds.

-

** _AMSTERDAM_ **

Aelin was waiting in Rowan’s hotel room, more than ready for him to get back from the premiere event. She was dressed in ballet pink lingerie, everything silk and lace and see-through. She was lounging on his bed when she heard the keycard in the door. She grinned and got up quickly, reaching the door as he pushed it open.

“Hi stranger,” she greeted in a seductive voice, one hand on her cocked hip.

Rowan’s eyes drank her in as he shut the door, leaning against it. His thumb ran along his bottom lip as his gaze met hers, fire burning in those green eyes. 

“I’m one lucky son of a bitch,” he muttered, stepping forward to tangle his hand in her hair at the nape of her neck, bringing her head back so he could kiss her.

She giggled against his mouth and he picked her up and took her to bed, their lips not leaving each other’s bodies for the rest of the night. 

-

** _GREECE_ **

Aelin sighed in content as Rowan’s fingers massaged shampoo into her scalp, both of them cleaning off the day’s sun, sand, and saltwater. They had spent the whole day out on a private beach, turning golden under the sun and turning each other on in the crystal blue waters of the Mediterranean. 

She dunked her head under the shower’s stream before switching spots with Rowan and returning the favor of shampooing his hair. He purred, no better than a pleased house cat as she ran her soapy fingers through his locks. Her chest was pressed against his, her brow slightly furrowed in concentration as she worked. She gave a breathy, surprised giggle when Rowan’s hands found her backside, squeezing.

“Stop doing that or we’ll never get clean,” she reprimanded, tilting his chin so his head leaned back into the stream of water.

He let the shampoo leave his hair before looking back to her, hefting her up in his arms and pressing her against the tile wall. 

“I’m ready to get dirty again,” he murmured against her lips, thrusting into her in a single stroke.

Her head fell back as laughing moan escaped her, coming undone for him again and again until the water ran cold.

-

** _ITALY_ **

  
  
  


Aelin groaned as she fell on the bed, hands resting on her stomach.

“I can’t believe I just ate all that pasta,” she sighed, starting to rub small circles on her abdomen.

“I like a woman who knows how to eat,” Rowan chuckled, lifting up her legs to unclasp her sandals from her feet. 

She let out an undignified moan as he massaged her feet and then her calves. He stopped at her knees and then leaned up to kiss her slowly. She put her hands on her shoulders and rolled them over, sliding off his body and deftly pulling off his pants. He raised an eyebrow at her and she just smirked innocently as her fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers.

She dropped to her knees and looked up at him from beneath her lashes. “I’m hungry for dessert.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

“I told you I was awful at it!” Aelin groaned as they stepped into their cabin retreat, shaking snow out of her golden locks. 

“You weren’t that bad,” Rowan chuckled, pulling the door shut and beginning to remove the many layers he had on. 

She rolled her eyes and did the same, realizing her thermal underwear were the only articles of clothing on her that weren’t wet. She huffed an annoyed sigh and then flopped on the couch, letting the roaring fire warm her ice cold skin. 

“Oh,” she let out a surprised noise, eyes scanning the low coffee table. “The staff gave us chocolate fondue and fruit.”

Rowan came to sit next to her in his thermal pants, no shirt to be seen. Her eyes raked over his massive chest and a different sort of hunger took over. Blinking, she turned back to the melted chocolate and tray of various fruits to dip. 

“Was that the first time you’ve ever skied?” Rowan asked her as they both went for some fruit, swirling it in the chocolate.

She nodded. “My parents had a cabin up in the Staghorns but I never did any skiing or snowboarding. I was more content to stay inside.”

“Well,” he drawled, “wiping out six times wasn’t so bad for your first time.”

She laughed, the noise cutting off into a gasp as chocolate dripped down the front of her waffle fabric thermal. 

“Shit,” she muttered, and a fleeting thought skittered across her mind. 

She bit back a grin as she easily maneuvered out of the stained shirt then shimmied off her matching pants. A choked noise came from Rowan when she unclipped her bra, shrugging it off.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice slightly incredulous.

“Fondue is just so  _ messy _ ,” she purred, hooking her fingers into her panties and drawing them down her legs. “I don’t want it to stain anything else.”

She grabbed a strawberry and dipped into the chocolate, smothering it purposely that when she brought it back towards her lips, some dropped onto her chest, rolling down the slope of her breast. 

“Let me help you clean that up,” Rowan offered, a seductive edge to his voice. 

She looked up to see his eyes on the trail of chocolate. She turned to him, leaning toward him. “Please do.”

His mouth was centimeters away from her skin, his tongue flicking out to trace up the drip of chocolate on her chest. Her head fell back as he hummed, continuing to drag his tongue up the column of her neck.

“Delicious,” he purred against her mouth, not giving her time to properly kiss him before he pulled away, leaving her breathless. 

Her eyes flew open and she frowned at the loss of contact but watched eagerly as he brought some fruit to his mouth, intentionally smearing chocolate across his lips. 

“Whoops,” he shrugged.

Aelin tugged her bottom lip into her mouth before shaking her head and leaning into him, pressing her lips against his chocolate covered ones. She kissed him thoroughly, tongue sliding around his lips to remove the sticky sugar he’d wiped across his mouth. Their tongues lazily entwined with each other as she grinded her hips against his, eliciting a moan from both of them.

She trailed kisses over his jaw and neck before gently pushing him down onto his back, ssliding down his body. She pulled his pants and boxers off of him, straddling his legs as she dipped a finger in the melted chocolate and then hovered it over his hard length, letting the chocolate drip onto him, all over his cock and she swirled her finger around the circumference. 

“Aelin,” he hissed.

She silenced him by bringing her mouth to the tip of him, flicking her tongue over the head. She let out a soft moan at the taste of Rowan and chocolate before taking him into her mouth, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat. For once, he let her be in control of how she pleasured him, his arms thrown over the edge of the couch. She sucked and swirled her tongue around him until all the chocolate was gone and only the salty-sweet taste of him remained. He grounded out her name again, eyes squeezed shut as his hips bucked up. He was so close and as she gently dragged her teeth up his length, he came undone, emptying himself into her mouth.

She wiped her lips clean, smirking at him when his eyes opened.

“My turn,” he glared at her playfully, flipping them over as his hips pressed against hers. “Don’t move.”

She obeyed as he grabbed a spoon and trailed chocolate all over her, over her breasts, down her stomach, parting her legs to drip chocolate between her thighs. She gasped but he just shot her a reprimanding look. She huffed a laugh.

“Look at what a mess you are, Miss Galathynius,” he murmured, eyes roving over her body. 

“Help me get clean, daddy,” she cooed.

His mouth was on her skin in a flash, sucking and licking down her chest. His lips and tongue sensually assaulted her breasts, her nipples deliciously sore as he sucked them into his mouth, releasing them only after they were clean of the rich brown sugary concoction.

Lower and lower his mouth traveled, tongue lapping up the chocolate he had placed on her body. When he reached the apex of her thighs, his gaze caught hers as he licked up her folds. She groaned and threw her head back, eyes falling shut as his sinful mouth pleasured her while cleaning up the chocolate. His hands gripped her hips to hold her down as his tongue swirled around her clit, lips pulling it into his mouth. 

“You taste so good,” he rasped against her core, her toes curling at his words.

Seconds, minutes, hours later, she lost track of time, she was balancing on the edge of pleasure as his teeth gripped that sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked it back into his mouth, the painful pleasure sending her right off the edge, shattering for him. She called out his name as she shook. She could barely stand to feel his lips traveling back up her body, her skin so sensitized it was like she had caught fire and was burning for him. 

Rowan’s mouth connected with hers and kissed her soundly before entering her swiftly.

“Oh,” she let out a surprised huff, hand tightening in his hair.

“I’m not done with you yet, baby,” he laughed sensually.

His pace picked up to a fast and hard rhythm, fucking her roughly as her hands gripped him everywhere, unable to get enough of him as their bodies joined together again and again. He brought her leg up to his shoulder, the new position stretching her out as he took her, the feel of him inside her so intense as her climax quickly built back up. 

“Daddy please,” she breathed as his thumb brushed over her clit, circling it lightly.

“Please what?” he demanded, his voice full of Alpha male dominance.

“Make me come,” she grounded out, head thrown back as he fucked her with abandon.

His mouth came down to her neck and his thumb pressed against her clit harshly as his teeth sank into her skin. Release barrelled through her as she cried out his name, shaking as stars spun behind her closed eyelids. He followed close behind, slamming in to the hilt as he groaned her name, resting his body against hers.

After they came down from their highs, Aelin pulled back, laughing as their skin pulled apart from where leftover sticky chocolate was still on them. 

“I think we need a bath,” she told him as he sat up, taking her with him.

He grinned and scooped her up, carrying her into their bathroom that overlooked the snow-capped Swiss Alps. She surveyed the view as Rowan filled the huge bathtub with hot water and bubbles, convinced she was living in a different world, living a different life.

She sighed in content and slipped into the bath, the hot water pulling an undignified moan from her lips as she sank shoulder deep into the aromatic bubbles. She closed her eyes, the lapping of water alerting her that Rowan joined her on the opposite side of the tub, legs entangling together as they basked in the hot water, the sunshine reflecting through the windows, and the sound of complete silence. 

She jolted a bit when his hands slid along her legs, kneading the muscles. She hummed in pleasure as he massaged her calves and then her feet, pressing a kiss to her ankle. She opened her eyes and looked to him, a lazy smile on her face as she watched him work. 

“I adore you,” she murmured as he finished up on her foot.

He smiled softly at her as he drifted closer, taking her into his lap. She massaged circles into his shoulders as his fingers trailed along her back, tracing random patterns across her spine. He kissed her again and again until she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran a thumb over her cheek, light green eyes gazing into her sea blue ones.

“I adore you more, love,” he said back to her before attacking her with kisses again, convinced that her laughter was the most beautiful noise he’d ever heard. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“I can’t believe we have to go back to reality tomorrow,” Aelin sighed, tracing random patterns over Rowan’s chest as they lay together in a hammock on the beach. 

It had been a week since they’d been in the Maldives, their own personal vacation after the European premieres. Tomorrow they would fly back to Terrasen where Rowan would now be working on the next Throne of Glass movie. He also had many interviews lined up now that the movie was out. He was about to be very, very busy and Aelin couldn’t help but feel sad about it. 

“Me neither,” Rowan mumbled, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Let’s just stay here forever. Never go back.”

She grinned up at him, shaking her head. “They would find us. And then accuse me of kidnapping you.”

He laughed. “You’re right. It would be worth it though.”

She snuggled into him as the sun began its decent along the horizon, bathing them in orangey-golden light. She still couldn’t believe this was her life. She was lounging on a beach in paradise with her movie star lover. She wondered if it could get better than this.

“What if we made it official?”

“Hm?” she asked, barely hearing him as she gazed out at the sunset. 

He turned her face towards him, gathering her attention. “What if we dated for real? Boyfriend and girlfriend, in real life, tagging each other on Instagram, going out in public without sneaking around. What if we made it… official?”

Her mouth fell open slightly, not sure she had heard him correctly. 

“Are you… are you sure?” she squeaked.

He nodded. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

She gazed at him in silence for a moment before a big grin erupted over her face and she started giggling, throwing herself on him, causing the hammock to rock dangerously. She didn’t care, though, as she planted kisses all over Rowan’s face.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughed.

-

The dropped bombshell of their relationship was everywhere. Every social media outlet was talking about it, their pictures from Instagram were all over every tabloid and online news article. Rowan had been fielding calls all day from his manager, his PR assistant, his friends.

She had watched the late night talk show, his first interview since the movie had dropped, and he had proudly confirmed their relationship. Watching him talking about her had made her heart melt. He didn’t give away too much information, just that they were very much smitten with each other and taking the time to figure out more about each other. The talk show host had joked about angry fan girls, and Aelin had reached for her phone to look through comments on Instagram but drew her hand back. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to see the shit storm that fans had inevitably started.

Now, she was on set with him, keeping her distance but providing support for Rowan on his first day back of filming. She had been really excited to see the behind-the-scenes of her favorite book series come to life. Fenrys Moonbeam and Gavriel Sauvage had taken to her instantly, joking around with her between scenes. She was suddenly hanging out with A-list celebrities and it was all enough change to make her head spin.

She had been on set all day, and they had one last scene to film. A scene that made Aelin grate her teeth. Rowan was with his costar Lyria, and the scene… well it wasn’t a scene she wanted to see her boyfriend acting out. The kissing, the touching, the ripping off clothes… Aelin had managed to break skin by how tight she closed her fists. 

She followed him at a distance as they wrapped up filming for the day and he made his way to his trailer. She snuck in behind him and locked the door behind her. She spun to face him, watching as he took off his shirt. 

“Do you want to go get dinner?” he asked, busying himself by changing into different clothes.

When she didn’t answer, he looked to her, eyebrows furrowed. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, face unreadable. She didn’t know why she felt like this. Her stomach had churned watching him kiss Lyria. She had been made acutely aware of her own significance, of how at the end of the day she had been a random fan who had just gotten lucky, and he was a handsome celebrity that could have any woman he wanted. And the thought didn’t sit well with her.

“What?” he demanded.

“Why don’t you ask Lyria if she wants to go out to dinner?” she asked sweetly, though her voice was ice cold.

His furrowed eyebrows shot up. “Are you jealous?”

She glided towards him, planting a hand on his chest. “Does she taste better than me?” She pushed against his chest, hard enough that he plopped down onto his bed.

“Aelin—” he started in a warning tone but she didn’t care.

She climbed onto his lap and ran her hands under the hem of his shirt lifting it up and over his head.

“Does she touch you better than me?” she murmured seductively, pushing him down onto his back, straddling his hips.

He gripped her thighs, bare from her sundress riding up. His eyebrows were still raised, his voice slightly incredulous as he said, “What are you doing?”

“Does she turn you on like I do?” She slid her hands slowly up his chest, one hand going to the nape of his neck, pulling at the hair there.

His fingers tightened on her skin, hard enough that they would probably leave marks in the morning. They then moved to rid her of her dress, leaving her in nothing but a white lace thong. He growled in approval, hands reaching for her breasts but she grabbed them and slammed them down on either side of his head. He blinked in surprise. She had never been so dominating with him. She never minded being the submissive one; love it, actually. But her feelings were on a live wire today, and she needed control in a way she hadn’t needed it before. She needed to know that he was hers, and it seemed the only way she would be able to understand would have to be on top of him.

Aelin let them go to grip his face the way he had always grabbed hers when he wanted her to look at him. She leaned down until their noses brushed, her eyes locked on his.

“Are you mine?” she questioned quietly, tilting her head in a predatory way.

He was so turned on he could barely think straight. Aelin being jealous was something he’d never thought of and if it had her acting like this sensual goddess, he couldn’t say he minded. 

“I’m all yours baby,” he breathed.

She brought her mouth to his, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth, biting it and then letting go. He groaned lightly.

“Then show me,” she demanded.

He knew what she was asking and he would show her with pleasure. He grabbed her arms and flipped them over so he was on top, their lips smashing together as Aelin fought to divest him of the rest of his clothes. He ripped her panties off of her and immediately entered two fingers into her, pumping her fast. She gasped, back arching, and he pulled a nipple into his mouth. Her hands clamped onto his shoulders, nails digging in. She moaned as he increased the pace of his fingers, his thumb rubbing her clit roughly.

She was moaning and squirming under him, breathing his name. She started to tighten around his fingers and just as she was about to let go, he pulled them out, causing her to cry out at the lack of contact. 

Before she could complain, he rolled them over so she was on top yet again. He looked at her eyes, silently telling her what to do. Grinning wickedly she grabbed his cock, eliciting a hiss from him, and guided herself onto him, sheathing herself to the hilt. They both groaned as he bottomed out, their skin flush together. 

“Take me, princess. I’m yours,” he told her.

She rocked on him slowly, increasing her pace as she found a comfortable rhythm. He grabbed her hips as she bounced them up and down and back and forth, clenching every so often that had him groaning her name. She raked her nails down his chest, hard enough to leave welts as she moaned. He stroked her clit as she rode him, her pace picking up as she began to tighten around his cock.

He sat up abruptly, shifting her position so he was now seated more deeply inside her. Her head fell back as he took the lead in pumping into her, the tip of his cock hitting the spot inside that would be her undoing. 

“Rowan,” she called out, moving her hips with him. “Faster daddy, please.”

His thrusts reached their peak at her words, and she moved to kiss him on the neck. She was panting against his skin, her hands in his hair, yanking on it hard. 

A moment later she bit him on the crook of his neck as she shattered, spasming around his cock. Her cries were muffled by her teeth in his skin, and after one more thrust he was coming too, curses mixed with her name tumbling from his lips.

He fell back, taking her with him. She let go of her hold on his neck and kissed it lightly, panting heavily as she laid her head against his chest. They lay there for a while, catching their breath and placing featherlight touches on each other. She finally popped her head up from where it lay, looking into his eyes. She ran a hand through his post-sex damp hair, and smiled angelically when she saw the bite mark on his neck that was already bruising, perfect indents of her teeth imprinted on his neck.

“You let me give you a hickey,” she murmured, running a finger over the love bite.

It had been a stipulation for her not to leave any marks on him since it would’ve been hard to conceal for the movies.

“I told you, baby. I’m all yours,” he replied. 

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses. He laughed as she did, running his hand down her back.

“I like when you’re jealous,” he muttered against her lips.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him once, twice, three times.

“Don’t make it a habit,” she scolded and then shook her head as a wicked grin spread across her face.

Needless to say, the makeup crew were upset the next day at the massive hickey they had to cover up. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“So, how does it feel being Rowan Whitethorn’s girlfriend?”

Aelin paused in her reading of a manuscript, a slight grin on her face as she looked up at her best friend, leaning back in her chair.

“It feels… amazing,” she told Lysandra. “It’s been crazy these past couple of weeks. People are finding out where I live, where I work…” She frowned. “I’m thinking of moving into Rowan’s apartment. I don’t want people to start harassing you.”

Lysandra laughed. “About time. I almost ran over some paparazzi this morning trying to pull out of the driveway.”

“I’m so sorry,” Aelin groaned. “I’m still learning that going public with Rowan caused… quite the storm. I’ve gained like, 50,000 followers. I can’t have notifications on for my social media anymore because I just get… thousands of comments and notifications. It’s crazy. I’ve been stopped on the street. It’s… I’m trying to get to used it.”

She was trying, and it wasn’t working. These past two weeks since coming back to reality have been… a lot. She was with him when she wasn’t at work, whether it was on set or going out to eat or just lounging in bed together. She saw her face everywhere online, she read the news articles that talked about her and Rowan despite that since his interview, neither of them had commented publicly about their relationship. 

It didn’t stop people from saying whatever they wanted, though. She saw the comments, she read the articles, she watched TMZ talk about them. Anywhere from praising her to denouncing her, she’d pretty much heard it all. It weight on her heavily, despite Rowan’s constant reassurance that people just wanted to hear themselves talk and that the newness of their relationship would wear off soon.

She sighed and turned her attention back to Lysandra, who was looking at her with a sympathetic expression.

“What does Rowan think of it all?” she asked.

“He doesn’t care,” Aelin. “Of course, he’s good at ignoring what everyone is saying. He told me that it doesn’t matter what everyone thought, what mattered was me and him.”

“He’s right,” Lysandra nodded, but then grinned devilishly at her. “But still. We should go out tonight to get your mind off it all. Let’s invite the crew. You can invite your hotshot boyfriend. We’ll all have fun.”

Aelin knew the last time Lysandra had said going out would be fun, she’d ended up sick for two days, hungover from how much she’d drank. But she just shook her head and grinned at her friend.

-

Aelin was having the time of her life. She hadn’t gone out with her friends in a long time, and having Rowan with her made it more of a great time. No one really noticed who he was, they’d picked an upscale club on the other side of town, the room dark save for flashing strobe lights, the space filled with bass heavy house and pop music. He had also kept so close to her all night that no one thought twice about it.    
  
She had taken a break from dancing and had left Rowan talking to Aedion, a conversation she was sure she didn’t want to be a part of, and was at the bar, giggling at something Dorian was saying when she felt eyes burning a hole into her back. Oh, she knew exactly who was staring at her. She just flipped her golden hair over her shoulder and leaned closer to Dorian, pretending to be interested in whatever story he was relaying.    
  
She had been waiting for this moment all night. She hadn’t seen Rowan in a few days, and they hadn’t had enough time between her getting off work and getting ready to go out to do much of anything besides tease each other. And teased her he had. He’d left her wanting and it was her turn to return the favor, knowing just exactly how to rile him up. He was jealous of the men in her life, good looking men like Dorian who knew her more than Rowan did. And pretending to play coy with Dorian… she knew she would be punished for it. She was counting on it.   
  
She felt a warm body press against her back, lips touching her ear as he murmured into it, “It’s time to go baby.”   
  
Her belly tightened at the raspy sound of his voice, the sheer dominance in his tone. But she wouldn’t be swayed that easily. She turned her head slightly, acknowledging that she heard him.   
  
“Not now, Rowan. I’m in the middle of talking to Dorian,” she retorted, a snap in her voice.    
  
Her eyes widened as the words just fell from her mouth, felt Rowan straighten up against her back. She swallowed hard as one of his strong hands grabbed her by the arm and said to Dorian, “Sorry but it’s getting late and we have to get home.”    
  
She hadn’t turned to look at him yet but she knew there was nothing nice on his face. The pale look Dorian had confirmed her theory.   
  
“Uh, yeah, okay,” he nodded. “See you later Aelin.”   
  


She barely had time to wave goodbye as Rowan whisked her away. She could barely keep up with his pace as he led her to the car. He opened the door for her and she got in meekly, gasping slightly as he slammed it shut behind her.   
  


Oh, he was  _ pissed _ .   
  


He got in, slamming his door shut as well, starting the car and peeling out of the parking lot. There was nothing but tense silence, and she was actually a little nervous that she had gone too far. His jaw was clenching and unclenching, knuckles white against the steering wheel. Despite her nervousness, the sight made her press her thighs together.   
  


He pulled into his apartment’s parking garage in no time, switching off the engine and getting out. He opened her door and she got out, looking at his face. It was unreadable as he stared at her. She couldn’t even read his eyes.    
  


The elevator ride up to the penthouse floor was so thick with tension that she could’ve cut through it with a blade. Her mind raced with all the possibilities he could’ve had planned for her. Possibilities than sent illicit thrills rolling through her body. 

  
Her hands shook as they stepped out onto the floor that had just one door and Rowan let her into the apartment. He followed behind her, a silently raging storm. Before she could turn to face him, his hands were on her, pushing her against the wall. His body pressed into hers, his large hand coming up to grip her jaw roughly, holding her in place as his pine green eyes blazed into hers.   
  


“Would you like to tell me why you were being so disobedient?” he asked softly, his voice almost deadly.   
  


She was instantly wet for him. He brushed his nose against hers, his free hand slipping under her dress to grab her hip.    
  


“You snapped at me,” he growled. His hand moved to rub her clit over her panties, causing her to gasp. “ _ Answer me _ .”   
  


“I don’t know,” Aelin breathed.   
  


His eyes stared into hers, knowing how flimsy her lie was.   
  


“You disobeyed me. You were being a brat,” he told her. His fingers slipped under her underwear.   
  


“Then punish me,” she purred, hips bucking as he stroked her again.   
  


He removed his hand and grabbed her arm, pulling her up the stairs. He left the light off, the city’s lights illuminating the room in a muted, sensual glow. He sat on the bed and she let out a surprised noise as he pulled her to him, bending her over his lap.    
  


“Do you know why I’m doing this?” he asked, pushing her dress over her ass.   
  


“I snapped at you,” she whimpered.    
  


“That’s right, princess. I’m going to have to teach you a lesson,” he murmured.    
  


Rowan yanked down her panties and then caressed her cheek softly, making her shudder in anticipation.   
  


“We’re going to count to 10,” he commanded.    
  


She nodded, not trusting her voice. His hand thrust into her hair, yanking on it.   
  


“Do you understand?”    
  


Aelin was so turned on her brain was foggy but she replied, “Yes daddy.”   
  


And with that, his hand came down across her left cheek, a cry escaping her lips.   
  


“One,” she breathed.   
  


Another one, on her right cheek, stinging deliciously.   
  


“Two,” she gasped.   
  


On it went, Rowan alternating between her cheeks until he reached the final one. Her skin was zinging by now, and she knew her ass had to be bright pink. But all she could think about was those hands on her as he spanked her one last time.   
  


“Ten,” she cried out.   
  


“You did so well, baby,” he murmured, and then pushed two fingers into her.   
  


They groaned simultaneously.    
  


“You’re so wet for me, princess,” he crooned.   
  


“Only for you,” she gasped out as he pumped her a few times before pulling his fingers back out.   
  


She whimpered at the loss of contact then gasped as he grabbed her and rolled her onto the bed. He stood above her, fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt. She watched with rapt attention as he quickly rid himself of his clothes. He then grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed, lining his cock up to her slick folds.   
  


“Whose are you?” he demanded, his voice rough.   
  


Her eyes locked with his, and said the words that she knew would be his undoing.   
  


“I’m yours daddy.”   
  


“That’s right baby,” he growled and slid his cock between her folds, causing her to call out.   
  


“Daddy, please.”   
  


The begging tone of her voice had him thrusting into her in less than a second. His hands gripped her hips, so tight she knew there would be bruises there tomorrow. He started out a slow pace, a pace that was almost torture because she wanted him, need him now.    
  


“Faster, Rowan,” Aelin breathed.   
  


He gave her what she wanted. He set out a fast, hard, punishing speed. He pounded into her with a force that made the bed creak, one hand going to play with her nipple, his mouth coming down on the other one.   
  


She cried out as he bit down on the sensitive nub gently, hands coming up to rake over his shoulders, gripping them roughly. He released her nipple with a small pop, a noise that made her groan. He grabbed her hands and brought them up over her head, securing them as he fucked her.    
  


His other hand grabbed her leg and hefted it up onto his shoulder, his cock hitting her deeper to the point where the pleasure was almost unbearable. She loved how he stretched her out, how the feeling of him filling her drove her crazy.    
  


“Are you going to disobey me again?” he asked as he slammed into her, eliciting a groan from deep inside her.

  
“No,” she panted, but they both knew it was an empty promise.   
  


He smirked at her, his face letting her know he was lost in the lust, in the feeling of her. His movements were still fast and hard, but his hands gripped her a little less savagely.    
  


“You’re so beautiful,” Rowan groaned as his nose brushed against hers.    
  


She molded her mouth to his in response, exploring it thoroughly. His hand moved down to rub her clit in fast, tight circles.   
  


She cried out into his mouth and he kissed the noise away before pulling back to look her in the eyes.   
  


“Gods, I love you,” he breathed, giving her a particularly hard thrust.   
  


Her mind didn’t even process his words. It was all too much, and before she knew it, she was shattering around him. She called out his name as his cock kept grazing against that one spot inside her, as she spasmed around him, her back arching. At the sight of her coming undone for him, his hips faltered in his pace and a couple more thrusts later, he was joining her, swearing and kissing her as he came.   
  


Her name was a prayer on his lips, almost a mantra as he continued to ride her through both their orgasms before collapsing gently onto her, both of them shaking. Her hands were in his hair, running through the dampness as he pressed kisses to her chest.   
  


When they finally stopped shaking, he pulled out of her and she winced, now fully realizing how hard he’d fucked her. He kissed away the face she made and wrapped her up in his arms.   
  


“Remind me to make you jealous more often,” she cooed angelically, nuzzling her nose against his chest.   
  


He gave her a stern look. “Next time it won’t nearly be as stimulating for you, baby.”   
  


She gave him a wicked smirk as she leaned into to brush her lips against his. She then pulled back and ran a hand through his hair, studying him. “You said you loved me.”

“I did,” he agreed, running a finger along her cheek.

Unbelievable. Here she was, in Rowan Whitethorn’s bed, wrapped up in him as he declared his love for her. Sometimes she wondered if pinching herself would make it feel real. 

“Did you… did you mean to?” she asked quietly, frowning.

His eyebrows furrowed. “Of course. I don’t say those words lightly, love.”

“So…” she drawled, tracing his face. “You love me?”

He smirked, shaking his head. “Yes. I love you.”

She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he laughed.

“I love you too,” she breathed against his mouth.

  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

“What do you mean, you won’t be able to come?” Aelin asked in a sharp voice, holding her cell between her ear and shoulder as she flipped through the dresses in her closet. 

Rowan sighed on the other end. “I’m so sorry baby. We have to work late on set. One of the scenes hasn’t been going right all day so we need to stay until the director has what he wants.”

“Who is ‘we’?” she demanded, glaring at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the closet door. 

“Lyria and I. A scene isn’t working out so-”

“Whatever, Rowan. Bye.” 

She hung up on him as she walked out of the closet, tossing her phone on her bed. Perching on the edge, she dropped her head in her hands with a groan.

She supposed she couldn’t be mad at him for his director pulling him away from his evening. But he had promised her that he would come with her to her work event. It was an important one this time, where the CEO and publisher of her publishing company would be in attendance. People were getting promoted, authors would be there, and Aelin had been personally invited by the publisher to be there. It was a big deal, and her boyfriend was not even going to be there with her. 

Tears pricked her eyes and she quickly rubbed at them, trying not to let them fall. Getting back up, she pulled a dress out of her closet and zipped it on. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised. She was dating an A-list celebrity, and alone time with Rowan seemed to be few and far between. This past week he’d been so busy with filming that he would come back to his apartment after she’d fallen asleep and left before she woke up. 

But he’d promised he’d be there for her tonight. And now he wasn’t going to be. 

Finishing up her makeup, she fluffed her hair and looked herself over. She was in a black dress and heels, red lipstick on her mouth and mascara coating her lashes. She looked every inch the woman she was hoping she’d look like.

She grabbed her purse and phone, seeing that Rowan had called her twice. His name lit up again and she silenced it, huffing in annoyance as she stepped out into the night.

-

Rowan knew he was in deep shit. 

Aelin had hung up on him and then proceeded to ignore his subsequent phone calls. He knew she was hurt, and he wished he hadn’t had to tell her that he would miss her event. 

He hated that ten minutes after the event was supposed to start, he’d finished up the scene with Lyria. He’d torn out of the production studio, glad he kept semi-professional clothes in his car. 

He’d reached the conference center in less than fifteen minutes, hastily changing in his car, hoping he looked at least sort of put together as he entered the big building, already earning giggles and whispers as people realized who he was. 

Clenching his jaw, he hurried towards the ballroom where the event was being held, hoping his presence wouldn’t alert anyone. The last thing he wanted was to ruin Aelin’s night by turning the focus on him when tonight was supposed to be about her. 

He entered the grand space, mildly surprised at how nice it was. Crystal chandeliers hung from the lofty ceiling. The marble floor was so polished and clean that he could see his reflection in it. There had to be over one hundred people here, everyone milling around, laughing, talking. No one looked his way as he searched the place for his girlfriend, a smile on his face as he found her. 

She was dressed in a sophisticated black dress that hugged every delectable curve of hers. Red painted her lips, her golden blonde hair slightly curled and tumbling down her back. She was standing with a man and a woman, both dressed elegantly, radiating money and power even from where Rowan was standing. They were all smiling and the two laughed at whatever Aelin had told them. 

She was in her zone. She was flourishing here, and he was shocked that he never realized just how talented and amazing she really was. He knew she was smart, beautiful, funny, caring. He knew her body like the back of his hand. But he never knew that she was her own powerhouse. The complementary half of the power couple that the gossip magazines liked to call them. 

He stood against the wall, trying to blend in as he watched her. It looked like now the trio was in a serious conversation, Aelin listening intently. As the woman talked to her, he watched his girlfriend’s eyes widen. 

_ Are you certain? _ He watched her mouth move. He frowned, not sure if he would need to step in if these two people hurt her feelings.

The man nodded and an ear-to-ear grin erupted on her face. It was a genuinely happy smile, a smile he usually only saw on her face when they were alone together. Whatever they had told her, it was good news. 

She shook hands with the duo, thanks falling from her lips. The man smiled back at her and then called for champagne, the people around her clapping and letting out whoops of joy. Her friend, Lysandra, was there at her side, laughing and hugging her. 

Rowan deduced that Aelin had either received some award or perhaps a promotion, most likely in a position that she had dreamed of achieving. Pride flooded his veins, a smile of his own creeping across his lips as he watched her. She was out here making a name for herself, and Rowan forgot that sometimes she had a whole other life that didn’t revolve around being his girlfriend. She was young and independent and he wouldn’t be surprised if she became president or CEO of a company one day.

As pride coursed through him, another, colder feeling began to prickle along his skin. He felt like the world’s shittiest boyfriend. He had been so wrapped up in his own life that he never realized he hadn’t been paying much attention to her and her own achievements. 

He recalled that even when she was travelling with him last month, there were times where she would have her nose buried in her laptop or in a manuscript. And he never thought twice about it, never thought that she was working hard at her job even in a different country. A job he had selfishly tore her away from because he’d wanted her at his side. 

His own selfishness and arrogance slapped him in the face as he watched the people around Aelin praise her, shaking her hand or hugging her. Every time he’d had a girlfriend or any woman on his arm, he knew they loved the limelight, loved being with Rowan Whitethorn, Terrasen’s hottest celebrity. 

Even when Aelin had come walking into his life, despite the fact that it felt different with her, he figured it would be the same sort of situation. And he was stupid to think that Aelin would be like the others. She had been nothing but unapologetically herself, admitting to him when she thought he was asleep her fears about being with him. Fears he tried to squash without letting her know he’d heard her. But apparently he hadn’t been doing a good enough job. And it didn’t sit right with him. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as she started walking past him, not even realizing he was there against the wall. He grabbed her wrist and she gasped as he yanked her towards him, her eyes lighting up in delighted surprise as they landed on him. She stumbled into his chest, her hands coming up to rest against the collar of his shirt. 

“Rowan,” she breathed, a beautiful smile gracing her lips. 

“Hi, my love,” he greeted, cupping her face in his hands. 

“How long have you been here?”

He shrugged. “A while. I didn’t want to steal your spotlight. This night is about you.”

“I got promoted to senior editor,” she told him, still breathless as she grinned. “I’ll be working directly under the editor in chief.”

He smiled back at her, shaking his head. “Of course you did. I am so unbelievably proud of you. You amaze me.”

Her face softened and he leaned down to kiss her, barely brushing his lips against hers before she pulled away. A wicked look painted her face and he rose a brow. 

“Let’s go celebrate somewhere else,” she purred and grabbed his hand, tugging him out of the ballroom and down a hall to a private bathroom. 

Gods this woman was going to kill him.

She pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. She immediately latched onto him, arms around his neck, lips on his. He hefted her onto the counter, standing between her legs, his pelvis pressed against hers. 

They seemed to fight each other as they hurried undressed each other, Rowan’s hands shoving her dress down to expose her breasts, Aelin’s lithe fingers expertly undoing his belt and zipper. His mouth connected with one of her nipples as her hand slid into his boxers and wrapped around his already hardening cock, causing him to groan around the small nub he had between his teeth. 

He pushed up the skirt of her dress and pulled her panties aside, immediately plunging his fingers into her already soaked core. Aelin cursed as her head fell back and he looked up at her as he began to pleasure her. 

She was always so beautiful no matter what, but he thought she looked most beautiful when she was being pleasured by him. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips parted, long lashes resting against her cheeks as her eyelids fluttered shut. She never failed to take his breath away. 

He kissed up her chest and to her mouth, tongue lazily playing with hers as he stroked her, thumb circling her clit in a way he knew drove her wild. When her hands came up to his shoulders and her nails dug in, he knew he had her. 

She managed to get him out of his dress shirt as he fingered her, and when he felt her begin to tighten around his fingers, he pulled them out, filthy words falling from that sinful mouth of hers as he chuckled. He yanked her off the counter and spun her around, bending her over it, their eyes connecting in the mirror. 

“I want you to watch me as I fuck you love,” he murmured to her, smirking when her eyes widened slightly.

“Okay daddy,” she breathed.

His cock twitched at her words and that was all he needed to pulls his pants and undershorts down, entering her hard, both of them groaning.

He was always surprised at just how good she felt around him, how she felt like they fit together perfectly. Just being buried inside her was almost enough for him to orgasm, a fact that might have made him feel embarrassed if she was another woman.

But this was Aelin.

He began to move slow and deep, eyes not leaving hers in the mirror as one hand gripped her hip and the other gripped the counter. His hips slammed home every time, drawing out the noises he loved hearing from her. She clenched around him, a silent request for him to go faster, and he obliged. His hands roved over her body, one hand wrapping around her throat and pulling her up against his body while the other went between her legs, stroking her clit. His eyes roved over her in the mirror, taking her in. 

Her dress was a bunched up mess around her waist, her breasts bouncing slightly as he fucked her fast and hard. Her eyes were on his hand at the apex of her thighs and then they shot up to meet his. Her pupils were blown, her breathing coming out in pants as he tightened his grip on her neck slightly. 

“Look at what a mess you are,” he murmured into her ear as he gave her a particularly hard thrust that had her groaning. “A mess just for me.”

“Rowan please,” she whimpered. 

“Please what, baby?”

“Make me come.”

Who was he to deny his queen?

He set out a punishing pace, finger rubbing her clit furiously. Within seconds she was clenching around him and when he whispered in her ear to come for him, she shattered, calling out his name as she spasmed around his cock. 

The feel of her gripping him sent him over the edge, muscles tightening as he sheathed himself to the hilt, erupting inside her as he groaned against her neck, legs shaking. 

After they came down, Rowan pulled out of her, a satisfied sigh falling from her lips as she rested her head against his shoulder, eyeing herself in the mirror as he placed soft kisses to her neck. 

She giggled. “I look ridiculous.”

He smirked against her skin before turning her around and helping her clean herself up, smoothing his hands over her body. He ran a hand through her hair and then leaned down to place his lips against hers, kissing her soundly. She hummed against his mouth and planted several more kisses against it before pulling back and smiling softly at him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, tracing a finger down her cheek. “I love you.”

Her smile faded, eyes going to where she was fiddling with the the collar of his shirt. She bit her lip, and when she looked back up at him, he could see some sort of emotion in her eyes. An emotion that made him unsteady.

“How can you love me?” she asked, so quiet he wasn’t sure if he’d even heard her correctly. “I’m just… normal. I’m not famous. I’m not a model. I’m not rich.”

He frowned, taken aback. He’d never… he’d never realized that she would have felt this way. He knew she had her insecurities, but to think he didn’t love her because she wasn’t like him…

“How could I not love you?” he asked back, cupping her face in his hands. “I don’t care that you’re not famous or a model or rich. Those things mean nothing to me.” He kissed her once. “You’re beautiful, smart, funny, independent. You’re amazing, love. You just got a promotion, a really big one. And you did it yourself. Because you’re just that good at what you do. I don’t need you to be famous or rich. I just need you to be you. Aelin Galathynius is the woman I fell in love with. Not some other woman.”

Silver lined her eyes and he feared he might have actually hurt her feelings but then she smiled, that bright, beaming smile that she reserved for whenever she was completely happy. She threw her arms around his neck and he laughed and spun her around.

“Let’s go back and celebrate you.”

-

_ She looked at the gossip magazine, Rowan Whitethorn on the front cover. Standing next to that unworthy bitch of a girlfriend. _

_ The picture had obviously been taken without them noticing, the two pressed against each other. Aelin’s hand was on his chest, his hand on her hip, his arm around her. She was grinning up at him, a smile that could be mistaken as nothing but genuine. Rowan was looking down at her, a small smile on his face, but she could see the adoration shining through.  _

_ It set her teeth on edge.  _

_ The headline screamed “Who exactly is Rowan Whitethorn’s girlfriend? Inside Aelin Galathynius’s stunning repertoire and skyrocketing career.” In a five page story, the gossip magazine listed all of the ordinary woman’s achievements, and then went on to talk about how Rowan and Aelin were the power couple of the year.  _

_ Ridiculous. She wasn’t famous, or rich, or had status. How could she even compare to anyone else in the industry? Rowan Whitethorn could have his pick of actresses or singers, yet he chose some nobody book editor who had just happened to get lucky with tickets to a premiere.  _

_ She hated seeing Aelin Galathynius’s face. Hated that she was all over his Instagram profile. Hated that every single person on the planet seemed to love them together.  _

_ As she tossed the gossip magazine aside, she began to plan. _

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

“As much as I love waking up to you, I do have to go to work,” Aelin giggled as Rowan planted kisses across her neck. 

“Unfortunately, so do I,” Rowan groaned, placing one kiss to her lips before rolling out of bed. 

She sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest as she watched him walk stark-naked into the bathroom. Biting her lip, she eyed the clock. She had an hour before she had to be at work. She had time. 

Scrambling out of bed, she caught Rowan just as he walked into the shower, his dark laugh caressing her skin as she joined him.

-

“I think this book is worth publishing,” one of her coworkers was saying to her. “When you have the time, check out the manuscript. It has a lot of potential.”

She took the hefty pages from him, nodding. “Of course.”

He left and Aelin sighed in content, spinning around in her new chair in her new office. Being promoted to senior editor came with a very classy upgrade. Her office overlooked the Orynth skyline, the dark wooden floors polished to gleaming perfection. Frosted glass covered the windows and door to her office, giving her a level of privacy she didn’t have in her last office. 

Though it didn’t stop people from walking in and out of her office all day long. Another thing she was still getting used to: more people came to her, more people depended on her. 

“Looks like you got some fan mail,” Lysandra cooed, startling Aelin out of her reverie as the brunette walked into the room.

Aelin’s sigh was resigned this time. “Being an actor’s girlfriend has so many perks, but this isn’t one of them.”

Lys cackled and handed her a stack of envelopes. A couple interdepartmental memos, a letter from an author, and probably five letters from different people she had never heard of. Fan mail indeed. Sighing again, she cracked into them, the first four all basically saying the same things: they loved her, she was an inspiration, could they tell her anything about Rowan, please write back, blah blah blah. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t love these… fans, she guessed she had to call him. But it was that they liked her because she was Rowan’s girlfriend that bugged her the most. They didn’t know her; she’d rejected many interview requests, didn’t speak to the paparazzi, didn’t reply to comments on social media. All they knew was what Aelin showed them. 

Frowning, she picked up the fifth letter. There was no name or address to tell her who sent the letter, but it was common enough that she got mail like this that she didn’t think twice about opening it. She read over the two sentences, her heart beginning to race. Her hand shook so hard the piece of paper fell out of her hands.

_ Leave him if you know what’s good for you. If you don’t, I’ll make sure you regret it. _

She pressed her hand to her mouth, eyes unable to leave the messy scrawl. She’d never received anything like this. It was one thing to see spiteful comments on social media, but to receive a letter containing a threat… 

She called to Lysandra and told her she was taking the rest of the day off, grabbing the letter and her things and booking it out of the building. She sped through the city to the studio Rowan was at. She flashed the badge Rowan had given her to the security guard, and pulled into the lot, barely locking her car as she hurried into the massive building. 

She hurried down a maze of halls, frustrated that she couldn’t remember her way around, when she bumped into a broad chest.

“Aelin Galathynius,” Fenrys purred, a sultry smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t have time for you today, Fen. Where’s Rowan?”

Fenrys groaned, turning around. “Come on, I’ll take you to pretty boy.”

She followed him until they entered one of the many sets in the building, a bunch of people milling about. He told her to stay put and went to go find Rowan. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot nervously as she glanced around. She stuck out like a sore thumb here. She saw Lorcan and Gavriel, saw Lyria. The director and his wife were talking to someone with a familiar head of silvery-white hair. She watched as Fenrys clapped Rowan on the shoulder and pointed in her direction. Everyone turned towards her, and she gave an awkward wave to the director and his wife before fixing her gaze on Rowan. He gave her a small smile and said something to the pair before heading her way.

“Hey love, what’s up?” he greeted when he stopped in front of her, running his hands up her arms. 

She pulled him towards a corner, reaching for the letter in her purse. She handed to him and watched him read it. He raised a brow and then looked back at her. 

“What about it?” Rowan asked, handing it back to her. 

“What about it?” she echoed incredulously, smacking the letter out of his hand. “Whoever wrote this is threatening me.”

He sighed, taking her hands. “Love, nothing is going to happen to you. It’s just a prank, or an angry fan. I get them all the time. Lyria gets them. Any woman seen with me probably gets one. Nothing has ever happened.”

“I’m not them,” she hissed, yanking her hands out of his grasp. “I’m not a pretty model or actress that has her on retinue of bodyguards. I can’t just brush this threat off.”

Before he could answer her, Lyria came up to them. “Hey, sorry to interrupt but we’re back on in five, Rowan.” She paused, leaning down to pick up the letter Aelin had smacked out of Rowan’s hand. “Is someone threatening you?”

Aelin almost wanted to ask what business it was of hers, but she nodded tersely. The woman handed it back to her with a sympathetic expression. 

“If you want, we can have the security team look into it. We get threats at the studio sometimes, so we have a whole team that makes sure nothing happens,” Lyria told her, her voice sincere and warm. 

Aelin looked the woman up and down. She was pretty, with brown hair and hazy gray eyes that looked nothing but kind. Biting her lip, she decided to take a leap of faith, nodding at Lyria’s suggestion. “Okay. That’d be great.”

She handed the letter back to Lyria, who smiled prettily at her. She looked back to Rowan. “Five minutes.”

Aelin watched her walk away and then turned back to Rowan. “Well at least your on-screen girlfriend is more concerned with my safety than you are.”

“Oh, so you want to fight right now?” Rowan asked.

She sighed in frustration. “No, Rowan. I want you to see that I’m scared and actually listen to me.”

He cupped her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. “I am listening to you. And I promise, nothing is going to happen to you. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She looked into his deep green eyes, seeing the sincerity there, and then she sighed, this time in acquiescence. “Okay.”

He was about to kiss her when her phone started to ring. Letting out a huffed laugh, she pulled her cellphone out to see it was Lysandra calling. 

“Hey, Lys—”

“Aelin, can you come to the apartment?” Lysandra cut her off, her voice shaking. Scared. Lysandra was never scared. “I came home for lunch and it looks like someone broke into the house. The police are here but can you— can you just come home please?”

Shock ran through her, and all she could do was nod and reassure Lysandra that she was on her way. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

She looked up at Rowan, his brows furrowed in concern. “Someone broke into my apartment. I have to go.”

“I’ll go with you,” Rowan told her, voice firm. 

She didn’t argue as he told the director what was happening, grabbing Aelin’s hand and leading her out of the studio and to her car. 

Fifteen minutes later, she was pulling up to the side of the road across the street from her and Lysandra’s apartment, three police cars taking up most of the space in front of the house. She saw Lysandra standing out on the lawn with Aedion by her side, talking to a police officer. 

Aelin ran up to her, Rowan right behind her. “Hey, I’m here.”

Lysandra, looking pale, threw her arms around Aelin, hugging her close. Aelin sighed in relief, hugging her best friend back for a moment before pulling back. She gave a quick, unconvincing smile to her cousin before turning to the officer. 

“Can I go inside and see what happened?” Aelin asked. 

The officer nodded, offering to lead her through the house. The doorknob was broken, looking like the door had been kicked in. She paused, Rowan bumping into her back as she took in the living room and kitchen area. It looked like a tornado had gone through the house. Papers were everywhere, the TV was smashed, the furniture all moved around, dining chairs knocked over. 

Rowan gripped her hand firmly, a solid presence as the officer led her down the hall to their bedrooms. The rooms resembled the mess in the main area. Lysandra’s room was ripped apart, sheets on the floor, her vanity table knocked over, window broken. Aelin shakily turned to look into her room and almost fell to her knees, Rowan catching her in his arms.

Her room was the most destroyed. Both windows were smashed out, her sheets ripped off, a large slice in her mattress that was falling half off the bed. Her bookshelf had been knocked over, books torn. Her whole closet seemed to be lying on the floor, all her clothes ripped and torn, colorful ribbons littering the carpet. But what shocked her the most was the red lipstick on her mirror, the words “I told you” written in messy capital letters. The same writing that was on the letter. 

She could hear Rowan distantly firing questions at the police officer, could barely feel his hands on her as he guided her back out onto the lawn. She heard him calling multiple people on the phone, heard him yell at someone. But she couldn’t stop thinking about the writing on the mirror. 

This was no bogus threat, no prank. Someone was after her. After her because she was with Rowan. 

“Aelin, love, look at me.”

She blinked, looking up into Rowan’s concerned face. Her lip started to shake and tears started to blur her vision. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she started to sob into his chest. She didn’t even know what to think. Her life the past couple of months had been a whirlwind, with barely any time to pause and take a deep breath, and now she was dealing with someone who very obviously was going to make good on their threat to make her regret being with Rowan. 

“We’ll find out who did this, I promise,” Rowan told her, his hands on either side of her face.

She started shaking her head, pulling away from him. “No. No more promises. They won’t do anything, Rowan.”

“What are you saying?”

She looked back to her apartment and then back to him, slightly dazed. “This person isn’t going to stop until they get what they want.”

It took only a second, but understanding flashed across his face before his brows furrowed. “You’re not seriously considering—”

“I am,” she said firmly, cutting him off. “I’m not safe until this stops. They didn’t just threaten me, they threatened Lysandra by breaking into our apartment and trashing the place. So I’m done, Rowan. We’re done.”

“Baby—” He made to move toward her but she took a step back, holding a hand out. 

“No.” 

The look on his face was heartbreaking. “Aelin, please.”

“Don’t,” she warned, voice cracking. “Don’t do this. Leave. Please.”

He stared at her for a moment longer, all of his emotions playing out on his face before a blank shield slammed down over his features, face going cold. He nodded and then turned on his heel, getting into the nondescript black car that had pulled up to take him away.

She turned towards Lysandra and Aedion, her heart falling apart. 

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

“You look like shit.”

Aelin snorted, not looking up from the manuscript she was looking over. “Didn’t sleep well.”

“Yeah, you haven’t slept well all week,” Lysandra sighed, setting down a cup of coffee in front of her. 

“Say your piece and move on, Lys. I need to get through this manuscript,” Aelin muttered, rubbing her brow before looking up at her best friend.

The brunette’s hands were on her hips, a delicate eyebrow raised. “You’re being stupid.”

“I’m not putting your life and Aedion’s at risk by being with him,” she grumbled. “You saw what happened to the apartment.”

“Aelin,” Lysandra groaned, grabbing her friend’s hands. “I had never seen you so happy before. Don’t ruin it because you’re scared something is going to happen to me or Aedion. We can handle ourselves.”

Aelin sighed again, a heavy, bone deep sigh. “I don’t want to talk about this right now.” She gently shook off her friend’s hands. 

“Miss Galathynius.”

Aelin turned to the receptionist. “Yes Claire?”

“Um, miss…” Claire’s pale blonde eyebrows were furrowed as she looked over her shoulder and back to Aelin. “Rowan Whitethorn is here to see you and he's beginning to get impatient.”

Aelin closed her eyes, a wave of dizziness passing over her. Fucking gods. 

“Send him in,” she told Claire, shooting a look at Lysandra. The brunette just shrugged and left, brushing shoulders with the silver-haired celebrity that walked into her office. 

They stared at each other for a few tense moments. Rowan looked almost exactly how Aelin did. Messy hair, tired eyes, and dark circles sitting under them. Her heart twinged a bit that he was taking their breakup hard. 

“What can I help you with, Mr. Whitethorn?” Aelin asked, shutting her office door and pulling down all the blinds on the windows, despite the glass being frosted. 

“Don’t act like that.”

“Like what?” She only looked back to him when she was safely behind her desk again. 

“ _ Mr. Whitethorn _ . Like I’m some stranger,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. “What do you want, Rowan?”

“I need… a favor.”

She opened her eyes, narrowing them. “What?”

For the first time in perhaps the whole time she knew him, he looked uncomfortable. 

“The Terrasen Guild Awards are this weekend, and I need a date—”

“No,” she cut him off, sitting down. “Definitely not.”

“Aelin, please,” he growled, placing his hands on her desk. “The public doesn’t know that we broke up. I can’t show up to the awards show with someone else, do you know how bad that would look?”

“That’s not my problem, Rowan,” she replied, her voice tight. “If I’m seen with you again, who knows what this psycho will do next? I can’t let them hurt me or my family or friends. Why can’t you understand that?”

“I  _ do _ understand, even though you didn’t give me even the smallest chance to explain it to you,” he hissed, and she almost flinched at the hurt in his voice. “You’re not the only one that has friends and family to protect, love.”

Her eyes burned but she wouldn’t cry. Not here, not in front of him. 

“Regardless, I’ve thought this through. I’ve heightened my security for the event. No one will get to you or me. Additionally, your cousin and Lysandra will have two guards from my protection detail stationed with them. One to patrol their apartment building, and one to keep eyes on the whole block. Nothing is going to happen to them.”

She stared up at him, at a loss for words. 

“And…” he took a deep breath, his eyes falling to where his hands rested on the desk. “After the event, if you want me to, I’ll tell my PR assistant to put out that we’ve broken up. The world will know. You won’t have to pretend any longer.”

She blinked, her mouth falling open slightly as she took in his proposal. This man in front of her was willing to let her go if that’s what she wanted, if that’s what she chose. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of him letting her go. Of never being with him again. But if they tried to be together again and something happened… 

“Okay,” she murmured, and his head shot up to look at her. “I’ll do it. 

-

It was the day of the awards show and Aelin was only slightly regretting her decision to come with Rowan. 

She was at his apartment, in his room for the gods’ sakes, surrounded by a full hair, makeup, and fashion team. The team had decided to recreate her look from the day she’d met Rowan at the movie premiere. But instead of a black dress, they placed her in a silky ivory gown that offset her lasting tan from her and Rowan’s vacation in the Maldives. 

She had to admit, she looked really good. And with Rowan in an all black Armani suit, he looked like a striking opposite to her that made them both stand out in their own way. Something she was nervous about. She’d never been one to like the limelight, and this would be her first event at Rowan’s side. Even if it was under false pretenses. 

Her eyes wandered to him through the mirror she was placed in front of as the makeup team argued on what to do with her face. His tailor was making last minute alterations on the other side of the room. She frowned thoughtfully as she looked him over head to toe. 

Being here with him, despite her nervousness about being so publicly displayed, felt right. It felt normal, like being next to him was where she was supposed to be. She still wasn’t sure if she was going to take Rowan up on his offer to publicly announce that they had broken up. She was sure it would cause a shit storm, but it was better than being scared someone might hurt her or her family for being with him.

...Right?

His eyes flicked up to meet hers in the mirror as if he could feel her gaze on him, and he gave her a small, intimate smile. A smile that he had reserved only for her. It clenched her heart and she quickly looked down at her hands folded in her lap as the makeup team finally came to a consensus. 

Half an hour later, Rowan led her out of his apartment building and they quickly got into a limo before paparazzi could catch wind of them. They were silent as they drove towards the venue where the movie premiere had been. 

“Just so you’re prepared…”

She looked to him, an eyebrow raised. He looked uncomfortable again. 

“We have to act like we’re still together.”

Despite their situation, she smiled in amusement. “Yes, Rowan, I know.”

Taking her smile as a good sign, he sighed in relief. “I just wanted to make sure.”

She nodded and they were silent again until the limousine pulled up to the venue, celebrities and other well-known people already strolling down the red carpet. Rowan took a deep breath and then turned to her. “Are you ready?”

She nodded and he opened the door, helping her out and offering her his arm. The loud ramblings of reporters and paparazzi were at war with the shutters and clicks of cameras, but she just kept her eyes down as Rowan guided her down the carpet at a leisurely stroll. 

Her and Rowan’s name were yelled from every direction and she was struggling to smile as Rowan stopped and pulled her closer. They posed for pictures, finding her smile genuine as she looked up into Rowan’s face. That smile he’d given her earlier was flirting across his lips and she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. Gods, he was the most handsome thing she’d ever seen. 

He guided her to a reporter from Terrasen’s biggest entertainment magazine, and her heart stuttered a moment. She figured they would do an interview, but she still hadn’t prepared for one either. She gripped Rowan’s hand harder as they came to the smiling woman. 

“Rowan, Aelin, it’s so good to see you two together here tonight! Aelin, that dress is divine, you look absolutely stunning. Who are you wearing?”

Did people really care about these things? “I’m wearing Armani. And so is Rowan, coincidentally.”

She could see the reporter practically swoon. “That’s adorable. So Rowan, you’re nominated for a couple of awards tonight, including Best Actor. How do you feel about it?”

Rowan answered her easily and flawlessly, throwing her a winning smile. Mala save her, her heart was soaring as she watched him field the reporter’s questions. He was in his element, born for this. She hadn’t even known he was nominated for awards tonight, but of course he would be. Even before dating him, she knew he was an amazing actor. 

She tuned in just in time for the reporter to ask: “You two have caused quite the social media storm. Everyone loves you together. What’s it been like for you lovebirds?”

Aelin felt Rowan tense up underneath her touch despite that carefree smile still on his face. She could see the question had thrown him for a loop so she decided to step in before the interview accidentally ousted them. 

“It’s been more than I could ever imagine,” Aelin began, squeezing Rowan’s hand in comfort this time. “I know every girl dreams of dating her celebrity crush, and for it to happen to me blows my mind every day.” She looked up to Rowan, losing herself in his green eyes, eyes she loved so much. “He’s everything I could ask for in a man. We’ve only been dating for a few months, but he would do anything for me. I can’t…”  _ I can’t fathom losing him _ . She cleared her throat, blinking and turning back to the reporter. “I can’t imagine being with anyone else.”

She could feel Rowan’s eyes on her as he agreed. “Aelin surprises me every day. She’s intelligent and beautiful and funny, and she just gets me.” She looked back up at him, seeing his eyes were dark with an emotion she knew all too well, one that made her throat tighten. “I’m in awe of her, and proud of everything she does. She means the world to me.”

The reporter gushed and thanked them for the interview and they continued down the red carpet, Aelin a little zoned out as they finally made it into the venue. 

Her decision has just become harder.

Sitting through such a long awards show had almost been a nightmare if not for the fact that she’d had Fenrys to joke around with between nominations. Rowan had won Best Actor, and Aelin had been so unbelievably proud of him. Which had then made the night even harder. The whole night had been otherworldly but it had felt so right to be at Rowan’s side. 

Rowan had decided to skip the after party, and now they were on their way back to Rowan’s apartment. Aelin wrung her hands the whole time, unsure of what to say or do now that they were alone and didn’t have to act for the cameras. She found herself following him up to his penthouse. 

“You can spend the night if you want,” Rowan said hesitantly, tugging off his tie as they stepped into the apartment. “I have the guest bedroom.”

“I… um… okay,” she breathed, staring at the floor. 

And that was that. Rowan showed her the guest bedroom and bid her goodnight. She sighed, kicking off her shoes and unzipping her dress, letting it fall into a heap on the floor. Her bag from earlier was in here, and she yanked out the robe she’d been wearing before she’d gotten dressed, wrapping it around her as she stared at the bed. Knowing that Rowan was just down the hall. 

“Fuck,” she muttered, turning and padding down the hall to his room, pushing open his door silently. 

He was out on his balcony, the glare of the city lights faintly illuminating his bedroom. He was in sweatpants, shirtless as he leaned against the balcony rail, his back to her. She pushed open the sliding door, alerting him to her presence and stepped up behind him, pressing herself against his back as her arms came around him. They were silent as a slight breeze blew around them, Aelin’s cheek resting against his warm skin, her hands flat against his broad chest. His stance had relaxed slightly at the feel of her hands. 

“Thank you for tonight,” Rowan murmured.

She nodded in reply, pausing before placing a soft kiss to his back. He tensed again, turning in her arms. 

“Aelin…” he trailed off uncertainly.

She shook her head. “I know.”

Whatever reservations he might have had seconds ago vanished as his lips captured hers. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her back into his room, where their hands barely left each other the whole night.

Tomorrow. She’d deal with it tomorrow. 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Aelin woke to sunlight blazing through the room. She blinked a few times to adjust and sleepily took in her surroundings. She was in Rowan’s bed, with Rowan next to her sound asleep. He had an arm thrown over his eyes and was snoring softly, his other hand resting on her hip. 

She sighed, wondering why she had let herself spend the night last night. She wasn’t supposed to be here, and if this mysterious person who threatened her found out, she could get hurt. 

Checking the time on her phone, she bit back a groan as she realized she was very late for work. She slipped out of bed without waking up Rowan and quickly got dressed, grabbing her stuff as she made her way down the stairs and to the front door. She was rooting for her keys when a knock sounded at the door. Frowning, Aelin opened the door and tried not to let surprise show on her face. 

The woman in front of her, however, had no such qualms about letting her displeasure be shown. She was tall and lithe, with pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was model pretty, and her face seemed familiar but Aelin couldn’t place where she’d seen the woman before. 

“Can I help you?” Aelin asked, suddenly annoyed. 

“I’m here to see Rowan,” the blonde replied, attitude blanketing her voice.

Aelin just waited, raising her brows. 

“Ugh,” she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “We’re going over lines today.”

A name clicked with the woman’s face and Aelin’s stomach clenched. Remelle, one of Rowan’s past girlfriends, flings, whatever they had been. Rowan hadn’t mentioned that they were still in contact, or that he was on good enough terms that she would so casually stop by. Unless… 

She felt nauseous at the assumption that Rowan might have already replaced her. Jaw clenching, she took a step back to let Remelle into the apartment. The blonde sniffed daintily and walked in like she owned the place. Aelin stepped out into the hall and turned back to Remelle.

“He’s still in bed,” she drawled, watching as the other woman turned back to look at her. “We were up  _ very _ late last night.”

Aelin hid her smug smirk at the fire that alighted in Remelle’s eyes and escaped to the elevator, rubbing her temples as she left the apartment building. Gods, she didn’t want to deal with this shit today. Though she hadn’t given Rowan an answer on his offer to publicly announce they’d broken up, they were  _ still _ broken up. If he had invited Remelle over, it was none of her business. But, the thought had bile rising into her throat. 

Trying to shove the images of her ex-boyfriend and Remelle together, she broke several traffic laws to get to work. Lysandra just gave her a knowing look as she rushed in, muttering apologies about being late. 

Aelin managed to get through hours of work, Rowan only calling once and texting her a few times, all of which she ignored. She didn’t want to deal with him right now, not when the sight of Remelle at his front door still smarted. When her phone rang again an hour later, she debated picking it up when Claire knocked on her officer door, peeking her head in. 

“Hey, Aelin, I’m sorry to bother you but… um…” she glanced over her shoulder and then back to her boss. “There are two police officers asking for you. 

Ringing phone ignored, Aelin let out a heavy sigh and asked Claire to show them in. She didn’t know what the officers could want. Maybe someone trashed her car, who knew. 

Two older, uniformed men came in. Both of them had been on the scene when her and Lysandra’s apartment had been broken into. 

“Officers, please have a seat,” she nodded to the plush chairs in front of her desk. “What can I help you with?”

Before either of them could get a word out, her office door was thrown open and she looked up in surprise. Rowan was standing there in slacks and a dress shirt, his face showing that he meant business. He closed the door behind him.

“Good, you’re here,” he said to the officers, nodding at them. 

Aelin’s brows furrowed and her mouth dropped slightly. “I’m sorry, what is going on here?”

“Well, we wanted to stop by to give you an update on your apartment break-in case, but Mr. Whitethorn demanded to be present as well,” Officer Darrow said, shooting Rowan a stern look that made her wonder if the two had gotten into an argument about it. 

Aelin glared at him too before turning back to the officers. “An update, you said?”

The other officer, Officer Allsbrook, cleared his throat and nodded. “We found out who did it.”

She plopped down into her chair in surprise. “Who was it?”

Officer Darrow pulled out a folder and handed it to her. Rowan came to stand beside her as they both looked over the file. It was an arrest report with the criminal’s mugshot paper-clipped to it. As her eyes focused on the picture, she swore and dropped the file to her desk like it had burned her. 

“Aelin?” Rowan asked hesitantly, his hand on her shoulder. 

Her eyes shot up to the officers, who gave her sympathetic grimaces, before raising her gaze to Rowan’s. “It’s Chaol Westfall. He’s my ex-boyfriend.” She looked back to the officers. “I don’t understand. I haven’t talked to him in years.”

“Mr. Westfall’s fingerprints were found on various pieces of furniture in the apartment, and the lipstick used to write the message on the mirror was found in your outside trash can.”

Aelin’s eyes drifted across the police report. She knew Chaol had always been a bit of an asshole, and he had taken it hard when they’d broken up, but to go after her like this… 

“And he admitted to it?” Aelin asked.

“Mhmm,” Darrow grunted. “Said he saw you with Mr. Whitethorn and he just snapped. He wanted to scare you, and have you break up with your new boyfriend, he said.”

She rubbed her hand across her mouth, staring at the manilla folder. This whole time, it had been her ex-boyfriend. She almost couldn’t believe it. Relief flooded through her that the culprit was caught, but she felt a sense of pity that it turned out to be Chaol. 

“The next steps of him going to jail depend on if you want to press charges,” Allsbrook chimed in. “Either way he’s going to jail, but if you press charges you and Mr. Whitethorn will have to testify.”

She frowned, shaking her head. “No, I don’t want to press charges. I just want to be done with this. I’m glad you’ll have a solid case against him.”

The officers nodded and took some statements before leaving. Rowan murmured something to them and then shut the door behind them, locking it. He pulled down the blinds of the frosted windows and then turned back to her. They stared at each other for a few tense moments. His green eyes were dark as they took in every inch of her, and she shamelessly took him in as well. 

She loosed a shaky breath, coming around her desk to lean against it. “Well, I guess since that’s been solved—”

The rest of her words were snuffed out as Rowan strode for her and captured her lips with his, kissing her hard. She almost melted into his touch when Remelle’s face flashed into her mind again and she pulled away, groaning.

“What? What is it?” Rowan asked, breathless. 

“Remelle stopped by this morning,” she told him, her voice going sour. 

He looked at her as if he didn’t understand what she’d just said and then huffed something between a groan and a laugh, running his free hand through his hair. The other was currently half up Aelin’s blouse. 

“I think Fenrys may have accidentally squealed to her that we weren’t together, and she thought that meant she could just waltz back into my life,” he explained. 

“So… she wasn’t there to read lines?” 

“That’s the bullshit she fed you?” Rowan groaned again. “No, she was definitely there to try and get back together with me but once I explained to her that I’d rather get hit by a bus than be with her again, she wasn’t so beholden to stay.”

Aelin let out a sharp, surprised laugh. “So… you’re not with her? You didn’t…”

“Gods, no,” he swore, and took a longer look at her face. “What? You thought I would really replace you with her? Aelin.”

She bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry for absurd reasons. “No.”

“Baby,” he sighed, pulling her closer, resting his hands on her neck. “I’m in love with you. You really didn’t think you could just get rid of me that easily, did you?” When she shook her head, he smirked at her. “Then that’s settled. Can we go back to what we were doing before this? I’d really like to see how quiet you can be as I fuck you on your desk.”

Her mouth fell open in surprise at his words but that just allowed him to put his tongue inside. His hands slipped her out of her blouse and bra with ease, and then he was pushing her back onto her desk, spreading her legs apart. He shoved her skirt up around her waist and yanked off her panties, placing wet kisses to the insides of her thighs. When his mouth met her core, it took everything in her not to call out. 

She shoved her hand against her mouth as Rowan’s tongue worked against her, building her up into a frenzy before pulling away. She choked out a curse and he laughed darkly, coming up to stand between her legs. His shirt was gone and his pants were undone, his cock free. 

“I don’t want to hear a sound from you, baby girl,” he told her, sliding his cock between her folds. 

Her head fell back against her desk, her teeth sinking into the skin of her hand. She was so screwed. Rowan placed her legs on his shoulders and pushed into her. Her breath came out in pants as he began a quick pace and gods damn her, she couldn’t help the slight moan that slipped from her lips. He chuckled and leaned over her, the position allowing him to hit deeper inside her. His hand came up to cover her mouth as he stroked into her harder. 

“I said, I don’t want to hear a sound from you,” he ordered, giving her a particularly hard thrust that had her groaning against his hand. 

His free hand grabbed her leg and pushed it closer to her chest, and she was gone. He filled her so fully that all she could feel was every single inch of him. When he let go of her leg and his thumb found her clit, she shattered around him, his name muffled against his large hand he had pressed against her mouth. 

“Gods, you’re so fucking amazing,” Rowan breathed, his jaw clenching and brow furrowing as he joined her, a low hiss the only sound he made as he came inside her. 

He leaned down to place a kiss against her lips once, twice, three times before slipping from her. She sighed in content as she sat up, bringing Rowan back to her to hold on to him tightly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. 

“I love you,” he murmured into her hair, his own arms wrapped securely around her. 

“Mm,” she hummed, placing a kiss to his neck. “I love you too.”

She pulled away only to fix herself from the quick ride she’d just gotten, putting her clothes back into place as Rowan did the same. She looked around for her panties and frowned when she found them in her boyfriend’s hand. 

“I’d like those back,” she drawled, holding out her hand. 

He just smirked. “Oh I don’t think so. These will be going back to the studio with me.”

“Rowan!” Aelin hissed, reaching for them. He just stuffed them in his pants’ pocket. 

He walked to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open. He looked back to her with that same, dumb smirk. She stomped up to him. 

“Rowan, you fucking—”

He kissed her swiftly before pulling away, running a thumb over her lip. “You can have them back when you get home from work.”

She couldn’t help the incredulous laugh that fell from her lips as he winked and left her office, looking happier than he had been when he’d shown up. She had to admit; she was feeling happier herself. 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

There weren’t many things that topped waking up in bed with Aelin Galathynius. She was soft and warm against him, and Rowan didn’t want to leave their bed. He gently got out and got ready for the day, coming back into his room to see her still fast asleep, her golden hair splayed out around her. 

He sat down next to her and pressed his lips to her forehead, causing her to stir and sigh softly. He pulled back and blinked up at him sleepily before pouting and reaching for him. 

“Do you have to go?” she murmured sleepily, her hand on his cheek, thumb stroking his smooth skin lazily. He loved that her touch could simultaneously stoke a fire inside him and soothe him at the same time. 

He nodded, turning his head to kiss her fingers. “I do.” He leaned down and pressed the lightest of kisses against her mouth. “But I have a surprise.”

Her eyes cracked open and she squinted at him suspiciously. “What kind of surprise?”

“Well,” he drawled, placing another kiss to her lips. “The kind where I hope by the time I come home tonight, you’re all ready and packed to go on a beach vacation.”

“You’re too good to me,” she sighed dreamily, giving him a brilliant smile. She pulled him down and gave him a deep kiss. “Where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise,” he laughed and then bid her goodbye. 

She was on his mind the whole day, his last day of filming for the movie. After today it would go into post production, and he knew the cast was more than ready for some time off. 

After the director yelled the final “Cut!”, everyone cheered, the levity filling the entire place. Everyone laughed and joked around as they finished up, Fenrys giving him a hard pat on the shoulder. 

“Can’t believe we’re done with another movie,” he drawled, yanking in Gavriel and Lorcan and their director Benson into a group huddle, dumb smiles on all their faces. 

Rowan laughed. “It’s about time. I’m ready for a break from you idiots.”

They all joked and jostled each other around, everyone finally deciding it was time to go. Benson’s raven-haired wife pulled him away, and he watched everyone else talk about plans to meet up again but he didn’t care about any of it. 

He had made plans with a certain blonde and he was looking forward to them.

-

“Let’s stay here forever.”

Rowan opened his eyes and turned his head to where Aelin was lounging beside him on a beachside day bed, the sun beating down on them, the only noise coming from the crashing of waves. 

He grinned at her, racing out to run his fingers over her bare stomach. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Rowan had rented out an entire resort, the same resort they’d stayed at when they were last in the Maldives. The place where they made their relationship official. They only had a couple of days left of their two-week stay, and Aelin was stretched out in front of him like a bronzed goddess. The sun definitely agreed with her. She had a red bikini on, and the color was absolutely sinful on her.

“You know… we’re at a private villa…” he started. “And as amazing as you look in that bikini, you’d look a lot better with it off.”

She gave him a wicked grin, her eyes sparkling. “We’re still not alone.”

He propped himself up on his elbow, his other hand travelling up her stomach, his index finger tracing around the peaked nipple he could see beneath her top. She sucked in a breath and Rowan smiled sensually.

“I sent the staff home early. There’s no one here. It’s just us, baby girl.” 

He sat up and straddled her hips, hands slipping behind her back to undo the straps of her top. Her eyes watched him seriously as he threw her top next to them, his own eyes latching onto her breasts. 

“Gods, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he murmured, thumbs drifting over her nipples.

“Rowan,” she sighed softly, her eyelids fluttering shut. He reached for the strings at her hips and yanked off her bottoms. She was now fully naked beneath him and he almost groaned at the sight.

He could get used to this. The sun setting her skin aglow, the ocean waves a soothing noise behind them. A breeze ruffling her hair, making her look even more beautiful if it was possible. He wanted to capture this moment forever and play it over and over again. 

Leaning down, he captured her mouth in a kiss. She hummed against his mouth, legs coming up to wrap around his waist. His hand moved up her thigh, over the curve of her ass, about to squeeze when she rolled them over so now she was atop him, sitting uncomfortably on his very evident erection. 

Before he could voice his displeasure at her antics, she was sliding down his body, hands pushing his swimming trunks down. Her mouth was on his cock before he could decide to manhandle her the way  _ he _ wanted. And damn him, if there was one thing that could unravel him hard and fast, it was Aelin’s mouth on him. 

Her tongue knew how to get him worked up, and when he hit the back of her throat, he swore he saw stars. He felt his muscles tighten and he grinded out some choice words, gathering her hair in his fist and pulling her mouth off his cock. He grabbed her top and wrangled her probe beneath him, resourcefully using her top to tie up her wrists. Her chest was heaving against his, her stunning blue eyes wild with lust. 

“That was a nice surprise,” he muttered, giving her a hot kiss. “But you know better. What should I do with you, Miss Galathynius?”

“Anything you want daddy.” He barely heard the throaty whisper, but he definitely felt her hips buck up against his. 

“Keep your hands here,” he commanded sternly, placing them above her head. 

She nodded, a carnal smile flirting across her lips. Gods, this woman. 

Rowan sat back on his knees, spreading her thighs wide, taking in the sight before him. She clenched and so did his jaw. He was achingly hard and there was only one way to remedy it. He slid inside her slowly, a moan slipping from her as he finally stopped, buried deep inside her. His eyes shut for a moment, steeling himself. She was so hot and tight and wet, always so responsive to him. It drove him mad. 

He gripped her thighs, keeping her spread out, picking up the pace of his thrusts as he fucked her. Her hips moved to match his moves, but he splayed his hand across her lower abdomen to stop her. He was in control here. She groaned out his name, writhing, but he just gave her a satisfied smirk as he gave her a particularly hard thrust. 

“You feel so good,” he told her, leaning forward to place a kiss against her lips. The new position allowed him to hit that one spot inside her and she swore against his mouth, her pussy tightening around him. He laughed breathily, hand reaching down to flick her clit. “Come for me, pretty girl.”

She did, and gloriously too. Her tied hands came down to rest against either side of his neck as she spasmed around him, still stroking her through her orgasm. He kissed her wrist and then grabbed her bound hands, pressing them back up over her head. 

“I told you not to move your hands,” he murmured, and her eyes shot open. 

He saw the slight surprise in her eyes before he pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach, yanking her hips up into the air, her back arched. He thrust back inside, this position one of his favorites. He was seated deep, and her ass was on full display for him as he began a punishing pace, watching her hands grip the sheets of the day bed and she called out his name.

“Harder,” she whined, breathless, and he groaned. 

The sound of skin on skin drowned out the crashing waves, as did the sound of Aelin’s sighs and moans. She clenched around him on purpose and he swore, giving her ass a good smack. She let out a sultry laugh, looking back at him with a smirk. He just smirked back and grabbed a fistful of hair, forcing her up and against his chest. The hand in her hair wrapped around her throat, holding her steady against him as he picked up his pace once more. 

Her head rested against his shoulder and he gave her a sloppy kiss as his thrusts hit home, taking in the noises she made. His lips trailed down her neck, his other hand reaching down to toy with the sensitive nub at the apex of her thighs. He felt her begin to shake and knew her second orgasm was close. 

He gave a few more hard thrusts and she was coming undone again, crying out his name. He felt his balls tighten, and another thrust had him coming too, burying deep inside her as he came. He was groaning against her neck, whispering words of adoration as they shook together, collapsing in a heap on the bed as they came down. He untied her hands and then pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest, her fingers tracing patterns over his stomach. 

“I love you,” she said finally, placing a kiss to his chest before looking up at him with a soft smile. 

“I love you more,” Rowan said back, bringing his mouth to hers. 

He sat up, taking her with him and he carried her into the warm ocean waters, relishing her laugh as they splashed each other in the waves. 

-

Going back to reality sucked. Now that Rowan was free, he had nothing but time. Time he wanted to spend with Aelin, but she was a workaholic at heart and even the most sinful of touches couldn’t keep her in bed. 

He texted her at lunch to tell her he missed her, and she’d sent back a selfie of her pouting, letting him know the feeling was mutual. He decided he’d pick her up and take her to dinner. And maybe work extra hard tonight to make her too tired to go into work tomorrow. 

He kept himself busy by meeting with Benson to discuss the next movie and then making reservations for two at his favorite upscale restaurant. During their late lunch, Benson’s wife met up with them and they talked and laughed before Rowan left to go pick up Aelin from work. 

When he got up to the publishing office, he greeted Lysandra with a small smile. She gave him one back and then she blinked in surprise, her mouth falling open. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, a worried tone in her voice.

He frowned. “I’m here to pick up Aelin.” When her eyes widened, a chill ran through him. “What’s wrong?”

Her phone was in her hand and he watched her press three numbers before putting it to her ear. 

“Rowan,” she said in a shaky voice. “She left half an hour ago. She thought you sent someone to pick her up.” 

The words had barely registered before he was dialing numbers on his own phone, yelling orders through the phone. He was numb, utter dread weighing down his limbs like he was drowning. 

Aelin was missing. 

  
  



End file.
